


Серая акварель

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Disability, Disabled Character, Drama, F/F, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Physical Disability, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Songfic, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: С Патрицией случается определённый инцидент, из-за которого она остаётся парализованной ниже пояса. Девушка отчухивается в серой палате непонятной больницы, совершенно не помня, кто она такая. Барбара Робертс, работающая на секретное агенство, узнаёт, что Патрицию держат взаперти, и она всеми силами старается вмешаться и помочь уже бывшей злодейке разобраться, в чём дело.





	1. Рисунок первый

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по мультфильму: «Barbie: Spy Squad».  
> Большое спасибо моей бете: T-ten.

В спёртом воздухе палаты медленно, почти бездвижно парят ошмётки пыли, постепенно оседая на поверхность старой дешёвой мебели. Лучи солнца отчаянно пробиваются сквозь щели завешанных на всё окно светлых жалюзи. Ушей девушки изредка касаются тихие и неразборчивые обрывки фраз, раздающиеся гулко за стенами, и отвратительный, назойливо бьющий по вискам звук кардиомонитора.

_Пик…_

_Пик…_

_Пик…_

Глаза распахиваются в испуге и сквозь тусклую пелену русоволосая девушка видит белый потолок с яркой, остро обжигающей роговицы глаз, горящей лампой. Серые тона комнаты смешиваются в единую гущу грязной акварели, что в испуге побуждает девушку совершать резкие попытки подняться и отклики которых сходят на нет, бесследно утопая в звенящей темноте тела несчастной.

Лёгкие жадно и порывисто хватают воздух. Сердце бешено скачет, со всей дури ударяясь о стенки грудной клетки, и дыхание, будто специально потакая кровеносному органу, прерывается, заставляя девушку поперхнуться собственной слюной.

Пыльный воздух с примесью лечебных препаратов целлофановым пакетом обтекает её конечности, приковывая их к шершавой, жёсткой простыне. Пребывая в холодном ужасе, несчастная хриплым голосом отчаянно зовёт на помощь, не в силах поднять своё окаменевшее тело.

_«Нужно подняться, нужно двигаться, нужно двигаться, двигаться…_

_…двигаться?_

_…двигаться»._

Темп импульсов кардиомонитора бешено нарастает, нагло рассекая тишину режущим слух звуком. Веки закрываются не в силах бороться с давящей тяжестью, и серая, грязная акварель меняется на чёрную, беспросветную мглу.

— Она пришла в се… — ушные каналы еле успевают уловить обеспокоенный голос вошедшего в палату мужчины, обрывая его фразу.

 

* * *

 

Выступ железного, холодного изголовья больно давит на облокотившуюся на него шеей Патрицию, глаза которой устремлены на редкие просветы лазурного неба в почти до конца закрытых жалюзи.

Только это _«почти»_ могло держать в Этчинсон уверенность в существовании за пределами этой палаты, за пределами госпиталя другой, лучшей жизни. Только это льющее нежной лазурью «почти» могло разбавить громоздкие и грязные серые тона в палитре нынешней непонятной даже для неё самой жизни Патриции.

Незамысловатый двойной стук в дверь отвлекает её от мыслей. В одноместную крошечную палату входит мужчина преклонного возраста в белом — в один тон с постельным бельём на кровати девушки — халатом. Врач берёт около стены стул с облезшей на нём белой краской и привычно садится по правую сторону от лежащей на кровати пациентки.

— Что же вы, голубушка, врачам хамите? — он поправляет оправу своих очков.

Патриция лишь фыркает про себя, продолжая смотреть в сторону почти до конца закупоренного окна.

— Мы ведь правда изо всех сил стараемся вернуть вашу память, — с долей хрипотцы, но мягко произносит мужчина с раскатистым, морщинистый лбом, на который аккуратно спадают некоторые пряди платиновых волос.

_Стараются они…_

Он делает несколько записей своим как обычно неаккуратным почерком в компактном блокноте, а затем устало вздыхает, снова обращаясь к девушке:

— Вы мне так и не ответили на первый вопрос, мисс Этчинсон.

Та, изображая на лице полное безразличие, переводит взгляд с жалюзи на снова начавшего что-то небрежно писать врача. От него в этот раз пахло кремом для бритья и сдобной, сладкой пряной выпечкой. Патриция прекрасно знала, что рядом с госпиталем имеется небольшое кафе, в котором продаются всегда мягкие и душистые мучные изделия. Знала она это потому, что сама была большим любителем местных ароматных булочек с корицей, за которыми с силой своего природного обаяния упрашивала сходить молодую практикантку, приходившую к ней почти ежедневно и помогающую ей не убиться, взбираясь в инвалидное кресло.

Лев Давыдович — так звали главного врача, контролирующего распорядок дня Патриции, — был мужчиной хоть и строгим, но добрым. Как он сам рассказывал девушке, когда пытался наладить с ней первый контакт, приехал он из России, а работает в США с тридцати с хвостиком лет. На английском языке мог разговаривать свободно, правда вот иностранный акцент чётко давал о себе знать.

— Неужели вам так нравится игнорировать меня, бедного старика? — облокотившись поудобней о спинку обшарпанного стула, с наигранным недоумением спрашивает врач.

Этчинсон шумно выдыхает:

— Хорошо…

Немного повозившись, приподнимается на локтях и помогает себе вертикально сесть.

— Вы знаете, что меня раздражает? — изумрудные глаза тускнеют, сердито смотря на Льва Давыдовича. — А то, что я второй месяц прозябаю здесь, в этой чёртовой больнице, в которой ещё, между прочим, не встретила ни одного пациента, кроме своего собственного отражения в зеркале…

— Патриция, — сдержанно перебивает врач, твёрдо произнося букву «р» из-за акцента, — вы же прекрасно знаете о вашем нынешнем состояние здоровья, — он кивает в сторону её обездвиженных ног.

Девушка закатывает глаза:

— В том-то и проблема, что не знаю! — её брови сдвигаются. — Я ни-че-го не знаю о том, что делаю здесь, — голос её становится всё громче. — Абсолютно не имею понятия, кто оплачивает всё это и содержит меня!

— Государство, — быстро и просто отвечает мужчина.

Этчинсон сжимает правой рукой край шершавого пододеяльника, начав перебирать в голове все маты, которые только может вспомнить.

— Всё ещё отвергаете тот факт, что у вас могут быть родственники? — врач приподнимает одну бровь. — Вы же ничего не помните.

— Так где эти родственники?! — не выдержав, выкрикивает что есть силы Патриция. — Покажите мне их!

Лев Давыдович только устало потирает переносицу и, кашлянув в кулак, встаёт со стула. Его тяжёлое дыхание шумно раздаётся в звенящей тишине палаты.

— Мы делаем для вас всё возможное, — произносит он тихо и, не забыв блокнот с записями, уходит за дверь в постоянно пустой, но хорошо освещённый коридор.

Патриция устало закрывает лицо руками и смыкает свои глаза. Помимо лазурного «почти», её жизнь разбавляла ещё чёрная, мрачная мгла. Закрыть глаза — способ маленького ребёнка «скрыться от мира», играя в прятки. Как показывает опыт жизни, не только дети полагаются на до такой степени наивный способ.

Если бы они действительно хотели лучшего для девушки, не стали бы запирать в душной, одинокой палате. Не стали бы мучить, гоняя по всему откровенно пустому госпиталю в инвалидной коляске по чёртовым процедурам, которые всей душой так ненавидела Этчинсон.

Мало того, что ненавидела… Патриция презирала врачей и их всё время скрытные, обеспокоенные взгляды в её сторону. Презирала каждой частицей своей души странных и незнакомых людей, которые бесцеремонно врывались в палату, устраивая допросы о прошлой, закупоренной жизни в её памяти. Она чувствовала себя напуганной и загнанной в угол раненой кошкой, которой подпалили шерсть.

Сбежать — есть лишь один глагол в неопределенной форме, который способен передать кратко все те мысли, что шумно бурлят в голове Этчинсон с момента её нахождения в «госпитале». Но мало одного желания…

Патриция, убрав замерзшие руки — в палате было достаточно прохладно — от лица, переводит взгляд на свои ноги, укрытые белым одеялом, которое девушка даже не в состоянии почувствовать.

_Мало одного желания._

Нежная лазурь в просветах жалюзи сменяется на синий, веющий холодом оттенок, поглощающий в своём мраке каждую многоэтажку и бизнес-центр Лос-Анджелеса. Цвет Венеры затемняет палату девушки, бросая тень на стоящую рядом с закупоренным окном инвалидную коляску.


	2. Рисунок второй

В голове проскальзывает картина её недавних повторяющихся из ночи в ночь снов. Мрак, переливающийся серым отливом стеклянных зданий — начало каждого. В продолжении ужасающая тьма уходит на задний план, а на первый выходят яркие вспышки света, взрывающиеся всем своим естеством прямо перед сознанием Этчинсон. В кульминации всего — сильные порывы ветра, обрывающие всё на своём пути. Они издают острый, свирепый свист, который к окончанию оглушает девушку, и она, отходя от кошмара, сразу же испуганно распахивает глаза.

И самое страшной в этом сне — пробуждение. Период, когда Патриция пытается сорваться с места, убежать от собственного испуга, но тело продолжает камнем лежать на смятой постели. Девушка отдала бы всё, лишь бы не испытывать этого снова посреди ночи в пыльной, одинокой комнате. Она бы отдала всё, чтобы тело хотя бы один лишь единственный раз было в состоянии убежать прочь.

 

* * *

 

Этчинсон мысленно благодарит свои сильные от прежней жизни руки и пытается самостоятельно подняться, а затем сесть в постоянно холодное инвалидное кресло. Стиснув зубы, она с трудом перекладывает ноги на специально предназначенный для этого выступ коляски, стоящей рядом с кроватью, а затем, опираясь о прохладный металлический подлокотник, пытается посадить себя в передвижное кресло. Спустя несколько секунд действа, Патриция чувствует, как колёса инвалидной коляски начинают двигаться в сторону, уходя из-под ног.

— Чёрт, — успевает выругаться девушка, когда кресло рывком от неё отъезжает.

В палате раздаётся грохот, и Этчинсон, ударившись головой о край кровати, падает на жёсткий серый линолеум. Перед глазами настойчиво мерцают чёрные пятна, а в районе виска остро пульсирует зарождение нового синяка. Глаза наполняются влагой, смыкающей собой ресницы, однако очередную истерику успевает прервать стук в дверь.

Ржавые петли издают тихий скрип, впуская в палату молоденькую девушку, одетую в белый медицинский халат. Огненно-рыжие кудри спадают на хрупкие плечи, а в руках, усыпанных у запястий веснушками, держится шуршащий бумажный пакет с эмблемой кофейни, находящейся рядом с госпиталем.

Едва войдя в комнату и заметив лежащую на полу пациентку, медсестра отбрасывает пакет в сторону, растерянно опускаясь к Патриции.

— Что случилось? — поворачивая её к себе лицом, спрашивает растревоженная девушка.

Этчинсон смыкает влажные глаза, не желая произносить ни слова. Как оказалось, в последствии она ударилась не только головой, но и челюстью. Солоноватый привкус крови всё чётче проявляет себя в пересохшем от нехватки воды рту. Поморщив лоб, Патриция издаёт жалобный стон, который после в унисон с тяжёлым дыханием медсестры рассеивается в бесцветной тишине комнаты.

Карие глаза молодой практикантки в волнении пробегаются по лежащему на полу телу, а затем переходят на опрокинутую инвалидную коляску, валяющуюся около серой стены, украшенной небрежными линиями растрескавшейся побелки.

— Вам же запрещено самостоятельно вставать с кровати, — устало вздыхает девушка, приподнимая Патрицию за плечи. — Знаете прекрасно, что попадёт в первую очередь мне.

Практикантка, казалось бы, хрупкими руками поднимает Этчинсон. Та не открывает своих глаз, смакуя на языке солёный вкус алого и про себя поражается физической силе столь миниатюрной девушки. Когда Патриция чувствует, что снова находится на кровати, её веки нехотя приподнимаются, открывая перед хозяйкой тела взволнованное и обрамлённое рыжими локонами лицо Эммы.

На устах медсестры как всегда красуется любимый оттенок алой вишни, большие карие глаза пребывают в испуге, а веснушки на фоне всего яркого макияжа кажутся ничтожно блеклыми и почти незаметными. Сегодня от Эммы сильно разит ментоловым табаком. Видимо, девушка опять поссорилась со своим молодым человеком и нервно курила около сырого подъезда сигарету за сигаретой до самых первых ярких лучей солнца.

— Сколько же вы доставляете хлопот… — медсестра осматривает палату, убедившись, что всё на своих местах, а затем продолжает. — В очередной раз уговорили меня отлучиться, а сами…

Она вздыхает и отходит от мятой постели. Ставит инвалидную коляску в вертикальное положение, затем берёт в руки шуршащий бумажный пакет.

— Я оставлю кресло у стены ради вашей же безопасности, — сдержанно произносит Эмма, а затем садится на край кровати.

В палате раздаётся приятное слуху шуршание, а через некоторое время всё пространство заполняется пряным, сладким ароматом корицы. Патриция к этому моменту успевает немного успокоиться. Поправив чёрную футболку, девушка помогает себе сесть в вертикальном положении, а затем берёт с прикроватной тумбочки расчёску для волос.

— Ну и напугали вы меня, — честно признаётся Эмма, выгружая на светлый поднос упаковку душистых свежих булочек, — в очередной раз.

А ведь правда. Сколько раз за время своего прибывания здесь Этчинсон пользовалась положением молодой практикантки, всячески обманывая врачей, и вместо посещения ежедневных утомляющих осмотров и процедур самостоятельно сбегала — если этот глагол здесь уместен — в пустынные коридоры здания, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку об этом месте. Поначалу Патриции было стыдно, когда последствия её проступков сваливались на голову бедной молоденькой практикантки, но затем она привыкла. А как иначе понять суть происходящего, если местные работники не такие общительные, какими кажутся на первый взгляд? Даже от Эммы, которая здесь в понимании Этчинсон самая открытая, она не смогла добиться абсолютно ничего.

Патриция несколькими незамысловатыми движениями сооружает высокий хвост, а затем кладёт поднос со сластями себе на колени.

— Может, мне стоит заварить вам чай? — вдруг спохватывается медсестра.

— Как же мило, что ты так сильно заботишься обо мне, — притворно сладким тоном произносит пациентка, прищуривая глаза, — но нет, я обойдусь одной водой.

Эмма смущается первой фразе, но всё-таки встаёт с кровати и наливает в прозрачный стакан воды из бутылки, находящейся до этого момента в том же шуршащем пакете.

— Bon appétit! * — успевает произнести Этчинсон, начиная поглощать своё любимое душистое лакомство.

Практикантка смотрит на часы, висящие над входной дверью, а затем в удивлении вскидывает брови:

— Я же опаздываю…

Она быстро встаёт с края кровати, поправляя в своей обычной манере густые волосы, а затем останавливается у входной двери.

— Надеюсь, вы не станете снова творить глупостей, — смиряя строгим взглядом Патрицию, которая в обе щёки уминает мучные изделия, твёрдо произносит Эмма. — Лев Давыдович ещё зайдет вечером.

Она снова бросает свой взгляд на стрелки часов, а затем скрывается в пустом коридоре за скрипящей дверью, оставив после себя лишь слабый ментоловый аромат, не сходящий со стен палаты.

Этчинсон вслушивается в её отдаляющиеся шаги и ставит поднос с недоеденными булками на тумбочку, сдвигая гранёный стакан с водой к самому краю. В тишине комнаты раздаётся оглушительный, пробирающий своим звоном до самых костей треск стекла.

— Твою ж мать, — тихо протягивает лежащая на кровати девушка.

Она устало откидывается на подушку, изумрудными глазами исследуя белый потолок. И снова слой за слоем звенящая тишина накрывает палату.

 

* * *

 

_— And I wonder how to move on_   
_From all I had inside…_

_„Goodbye Agony“, Black Veil Brides_

Девушка просыпается отчаянным рывком. Лёгкие шумно выдыхают спёртый воздух, а глаза в страхе бегают по пыльной, плохо освещённой палате. В тишине раздаётся бешеное биение сердца Патриции и тихий, но чёткий рокот стрелок настенных часов.

17:40

Прошло около часа с момента ухода Эммы. Измученное кошмаром тело девушки с трудом приподнимается в сидячее положение, а холодные тонкие пальцы судорожно сжимают простынь. Во рту от недостатка воды возникает неприятное кислое чувство иссушения, которое побуждает Этчинсон прокашляться, а затем, не глядя, привычно потянуться к тумбочке за стаканом воды.

Рука проходит сквозь пустоту, не находя своей цели. Патриция делает глубокий, усталый вздох и, подвинувшись ближе к краю, смотрит вниз. С правой стороны от кровати на сером линолеуме небрежно рассыпаны осколки битого стекла, под которыми красуется небольшая прозрачная лужа.

Сквозь щели светлых жалюзи пробиваются яркие, янтарные лучи с багровым отливом приходящего заката. Как-то раз Этчинсон слышала от Льва Давыдовича, что за каждым закатом всегда следует красочный, льющий надеждой рассвет. Эта его фраза, возможно, могла бы быть способной подбодрить девушку, вот только какой толк в закате и рассвете, если оба этих феномена скрыты от Патриции за слоем сломанных, не открывающихся жалюзи?

Девушка с растрёпанными русыми волосами старается как можно аккуратнее спустить себя с постели. Она уже приноровилась к передвижениям по комнате без посторонней помощи, поэтому слезть с кровати, при этом не сломав себе ничего, для неё не составляет особого труда.

— До чего унизительно, — стиснув зубы, процеживает Патриция.

Её руки, цепляясь за линолеум, помогают своему и без того ослабевшему телу преодолеть несколько метров до заветной инвалидной коляски. Цепкие пальцы хватаются за подлокотники, а мышцы рук напрягаются, погружая невероятно тяжёлое непослушное тело в передвижное кресло.

Когда проделанные действия увенчиваются успехом, Этчинсон ещё какое-то время переводит дыхание, а затем разворачивает поворотное колесо в сторону открытой арки, ведущей в специально оборудованную под девушку ванную комнату.

Ладони Патриции уже давно огрубели, покрываясь жёсткими ноющими мозолями, поэтому управление коляской голыми руками отзывалось острой зудящей болью. Однако, Этчинсон всё-таки добирается до ванной, въезжая в крохотную комнату, облицованную синим, потёртым кафелем. Стопка белых полотенец встречает её около низкой, специально под девушку, мойки.

Поворачивается кран, и холодная пресная вода хлещет вниз, ударяясь о белое гладкое покрытие. Девушка наклоняет голову, подставляя пересохшие губы под струю. Её черная футболка и затёртые серые спортивные штаны, выданные Эммой, подвергаются удару брызг. Мокрые пятна покрывают всю одежду Патриции, но она не обращает абсолютно никакого внимание на это, продолжая с жадностью насыщаться ледяной водой.

Когда Этчинсон заканчивает, то рывком вытирает бледные губы рукой, выезжая обратно в комнату. Пытаться открыть дверь, ведущую в коридор, бесполезно. Это девушка прекрасно знает, поэтому даже не смотрит в её сторону. Она подъезжает к кровати и ловит приятный для слуха хруст стекла, который раскалывается под натиском колёс инвалидной коляски.

Наклоняется, при этом придерживаясь левой рукой о подлокотник, а правой медленно сгребая осколки в кучу. Один из них, самый большой, впивается в ладонь Патриции, заставляя её резко отдёрнуть руку. Из пореза просачивается алая вязкая кровь. Этчинсон стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, а затем судорожно подносит ладонь ко рту, губами собирая солёные капли. Влага снова заполняет тусклые глаза девушки.

Она откидывается на спинку кресла, закрывая лицо левой рукой. С щёк к дрожащему подбородку стекает тонкая дорожка слёз, которую большим пальцем Этчинсон старается убрать, но за ней сразу же следует следующая, и следующая…

Девушка забывается, в истерике начиная издавать жалобные, отражающиеся отчаянием в стенах палаты всхлипы. За бетонной стеной тёмного коридора раздаются шаги. Замочная скважина отодвигается, и скрип петель заставляет Патрицию вздрогнуть, оборачиваясь в сторону входной двери.

— Ну, как тут поживает наша пациентка? — с хрипотцой произносит седовласый мужчина, едва войдя в комнату.

Увидев девушку и её заплаканное лицо, он замирает на месте.

— Вы… — Лев Давыдович испуганно смотрит на коляску, а затем на осколки вокруг.

Внезапный крик разрывает пелену нависшей тишины:

— Уходите прочь!

Этот крик нарастает, всё громче и громче эхом отзываясь в ушных каналах напуганного и побледневшего мужчины. Рёв вырывается из уст загнанной в угол Патриции, снова и снова ударяя по сознанию врача, который, неожиданно растерявшись, выбегает из палаты за помощью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bon appétit! (франц.) — приятного аппетита.


	3. Рисунок третий

_— Then I lost it all_   
_Dead and broken._   
_My backʼs against the wall,_   
_Cut me open…_

_„Lost It All“, Black Veil Brides_

Воспалённые покрасневшие веки девушки смыкаются чёрными ресницами. По щекам стекают крупные горячие слёзы, в конечном счёте ударяясь о неизвестную Патриции прохладную шершавую обивку, на которой она лежит. Беспросветный мрак окружает Этчинсон, заполняя лёгкие спёртым воздухом отчаяния и, как ни странно, свежего холодного металла. Над девушкой раздаются глухие голоса, сливаясь меж собой в один неразборчивый шум, давящий на слуховые каналы. Среди всего гама чётко выбиваются два голоса: один — девичий, молодой, звучащий на удивление взволнованно и даже испуганно, а следом за ним — строгий, тоже женский, но более взрослый, с хрипотцой, своим тембром будто отдающий приказы остальным, руководя процессом.

Патрицию охватывает бешеный страх, просачиваясь через всё её тело. Она пытается сделать хоть какие-то движения если не своими парализованными ногами, то хотя бы руками, однако смирительная рубашка подавляет все рывки, больно сковывая тело. В спину упираются жёсткие ремни, а руки зудят от одного и того же положения.

— Что происходит?! — не оставляя попыток увидеть в темноте хоть что-то, в истерике кричит Этчинсон. Она продолжает активные попытки встать, но ничего не выходит, и каждый раз, пытаясь поднять своё туловище, Патриция с грохотом падает обратно, ударяясь лопатками о шершавую обивку.

Шум вокруг затихает, а на замену приходит механическое скрипение чего-то над головой девушки. Тёмное нечто отодвигается перед ней, оголяя светлый, искрящийся потолок, который моментально обжигает опухшие глаза.

Зажмурившись от яркости освещения, Этчинсон вдруг чувствует чью-то руку на плече. Жёсткая хватка сильно прижимает её к обивке, а длинные женские ногти впиваются в открытую часть плеча, оставляя на коже багровые следы. Сердце со всей дури ударяет о грудную клетку, в бешенстве нагоняя на хозяйку тела ещё больший страх.

Как только Патриция совершает попытку распахнуть глаза, в противоположную часть шеи впивается острый, жгучий шприц. Тело едва ли успевает среагировать на внезапную боль, а сознание бесследно потухает в ярком свете ламп. Из уст Этчинсон вырывается жалобный стон, оставляя после себя измученную гримасу на лице.

 

* * *

 

Патриция приучается жить в своём тайном страхе. После инцидента с её последней истерикой контроль ужесточился: к девушке начали заглядывать в палату значительно чаще не только врачи в халатах, но и незнакомые люди в деловых костюмах, называющие себя «психологами». Они выясняли у Этчинсон её состояние, заставляли проходить непонятные тесты… Всё это очень пугало девушку, однако она изо всех сил старалась держать себя в руках.

Память Патриции по-прежнему оставалась закупоренной для неё самой. Ключами к пережитому когда-то могли являться лишь кошмары в повторяющихся из ночи в ночь снах девушки, а также изредка всплывающие на поверхность сознания детали прошлого.

На днях в палату заходит очередной «специалист» и заставляет Патрицию разглядывать фотографии Лос-Анджелеса. Худощавый мужчина в очках с надменным видом показывает ей пестрящие зеленью парки, украшенные монументальными памятниками, сплетённые между собой протяжённые эстакады города, а также высотные здания, в огромных окнах которых отражалось множество красок города ангелов. В какой-то момент нехотя рассматривая фотографию крупного банка, Патриция приподнимается на локтях и, порывисто вздыхая, растерянно поднимает глаза на психолога. Минутами позже она рассказывает мужчине в деталях о крыше здания, а затем, поражаясь самой себе, описывает в красках особенности местной системы безопасности. Психолог бледнеет, поправляя оправу очков, а затем начинает переспрашивать девушку. Неординарная реакция мужчины пугает Этчинсон, поэтому она сразу же решает больше не рассказывать кому-либо о всплывающих воспоминаниях. По крайней мере, пока не найдёт причины доверять окружающим.

Патриция учится существовать, понятия не имея, что происходит вокруг. Учится закрываться в себе, прятаться в коконе мыслей и страхов от врачей и вылезать изредка из него лишь для того, чтобы не вызывать слишком очевидных подозрений. Она учится новому расписанию: раннему подъёму, ранним посещениям процедурной, ранним осмотрам докторов. Учится вслушиваться в разговоры врачей и уборщиков, редко встречающихся на пути от кабинета к кабинету. Девушка просто учится даже не жить — выживать, говоря своему подсознанию ни в коем случае не проникаться доверием ни к врачам, ни к, уж тем более, приходящим из раза в раз странным людям в деловых костюмах.

_— Iʼm just trying to breathe,_   
_Just trying to figure it out,_   
_Because I built these walls_   
_To watch them crumble and down…_

_„Lost It All“, Black Veil Brides_

Эмма в привычной манере передвигает впереди себя инвалидную коляску с порядком уставшей от очередного осмотра Этчинсон. Серые стены по обе стороны от девушек преобразуют узкий, плохо освещённый коридор. Запах медицинских препаратов с примесью пыли и краски на недавно обновлённых дверях, ведущих в, как это должно быть по идее, палаты других пациентов и кабинеты врачей, распространён по всему двухэтажному — по предположению Патриции — зданию.

Этчинсон отвлекает от вязких, душных мыслей незнакомый девичий голос по правую сторону. Эмма провозит её как раз мимо арки, ведущей в другой коридор, в котором расположена приёмная.

— Погоди, — заставляет остановиться практикантку Патриция, резко приподнимая правую руку.

Около стойки, за которой сидит пожилая полная женщина в медицинском халате, стоит молоденькая светловолосая девушка и активно пытается объяснить что-то седовласой даме, однако та отрицательно качает головой. Белокурая особа нервно прикусывает губу, а затем расстроенно падает на затёртое старое кресло рядом.

Патриция не раз бывала в приёмной, поэтому прекрасно знает, что в углу комнаты стоит кулер. Она просит свою рыжеволосую помощницу взять стакан воды. Эмма, разумеется, сердито качает головой — ей запрещено свободно возить девушку по госпиталю, — но всё же разворачивает коляску в сторону арки, въезжая внутрь.

Светловолосая девушка на диване обхватывает лицо руками, не замечая прихода в комнату новых субъектов. Практикантка же оставляет Этчинсон и отходит к кулеру, а последняя с неподдельным интересом начинает рассматривать незнакомку. Волосы блондинки распущены и спадают крупными локонами на хрупкие плечи, сама она одета в джинсы и простенький розовый плащ.

— Вы чем-то расстроены? — вдруг не выдерживает Патриция, желая увидеть лицо гостьи.

Та вздрагивает от услышанного голоса, а затем приподнимает на Этчинсон чуть влажные бирюзовые глаза. В них за одну лишь секунду пациентка успевает углядеть и горечь, и неприкрытое бесстыдное удивление, а затем и нечто, что заставляет мурашек пробежаться по спине, а руки сильнее сжать холодные подлокотники инвалидной коляски. Челюсть незнакомки начинает дрожать, а растерянный взгляд не отводится от Патриции. Однако предотвращает возможный диалог Эмма, которая, успев предвидеть что-то неладное, с пластмассовым стаканом в руке быстро подходит к Этчинсон и резко разворачивает коляску в сторону, направляя её к арке.

— Хэй! — успевает вскрикнуть Патриция, когда её в спешке катят по длинному серому коридору в направлении палаты. Девушка в розовом плаще продолжает сидеть на диване, растерянно смотря впереди себя.

 

* * *

 

От Эммы снова пахнет ментоловым табаком, но на этот раз с примесью приторно сладких женских духов. Она заботливо поправляет одеяло пациентки, не позволяя ему небрежно свисать с кровати. Закрытые жалюзи на окне скрывают за собой давно нависшие поздние-поздние сумерки.

— Может, ты всё-таки договоришься насчёт телевизора? — в который раз упрямо спрашивает лежащая в постели девушка.

Практикантка молча отправляется в ванную комнату — если это облицованное кафелем пространство, объединённое с палатой, можно так назвать — менять грязные полотенца.

— Радио? — не оставляет своих попыток Патриция.

Эмма устало потирает глаза и зевает, складывая грязные вещи в кучу:

— Ну вот опять вы за своё…

На часах уже двенадцать ночи, а девушка всё ещё возится с этой упрямицей. Что ж, такая у неё работа. И пусть Лос-Анджелес не так просто усыпить и ночью происходят в шумном, наполненном весёлыми барами и ночными клубами городе много вещей, однако такие штатные работники как Эмма, имеющие не самую насыщенную жизнь, давно лежат в своих постелях или хотя бы направляются по пути домой.

— Почему ты не дала мне поговорить с той девушкой в приёмной? — Этчинсон всё-таки решается спросить о главном, так сказать, наболевшем, когда в палате снова появляется медсестра.

Она зажимает в руках грязные вещи, не скрывая усталости, но всё же нехотя отвечает:

— К вам не допускают посетителей.

После брошенной краткой фразы в комнате повисает тишина. Тишина не пытается сковывать, обхватывая своими широкими руками сознания присутствующих, она просто помогает одной из них немного подумать, а затем, стараясь быть как можно спокойней, продолжить диалог.

— Я что, какая-то важная персона? — голос Патриции заметно холодеет. Её зелёные глаза приобретают ещё более тёмный оттенок, когда Эмма, не желая отвечать, гасит всё освещение в комнате.

— Почему ты не отвечаешь? — в покрытом инеем безразличии появляются нотки дерзости. — Меня здесь держат не по моей воле, да ещё и не подпускают никого…

Этчинсон замолкает и громко и отчётливо цокает языком, когда замечает волнение в карих глазах медсестры.

— Доброй ночи, — тихо произносит та, быстро скрываясь за дверью с охапкой белья в руках.

Патриция откидывается на подушку, вслушиваясь в щелчок дверного замка. Снова её оставляют посреди тёмной, одинокой палаты одну, без ответов. Ещё чуть-чуть — и девушка, кажется, была готова сорваться, впасть в очередную истерику… Этчинсон прекрасно понимает, что ей нужно научиться самоконтролю, но за всё время, проведённое здесь в одиночестве, пациентка начинает бояться, что ещё немного — и она точно сойдёт с ума. И пусть хоть кто-нибудь только попытается обозвать это простой паранойей.


	4. Рисунок четвёртый

Эмма не любила скандалы, не любила ругань и брань между людьми. А в особенности, терпеть не могла участвовать во всём этом. Однако ей всё же приходилось переживать — и довольно часто, в последнее время — ссоры со своим парнем, который имел весьма вспыльчивый и вредный характер. Иногда Эмма даже не могла понять, зачем ей нужны эти отношения. Всё, к чему они приводят, так это к растрате нервов, денег, потраченных на десятки пачек дамских сигарет, и, следовательно, ещё и к растрате здоровья. Как медсестра она это прекрасно понимала, однако не могла заставить себя перестать скупать вредные, но эффективные антидепрессанты.

Вот и сейчас Эмма, яростно захлопнув входную дверь квартиры своего уже бывшего молодого человека, думала лишь о том, как бы побыстрее оказаться на свежем воздухе и открыть новую пачку. В руках у взъерошенной рыжеволосой девушки крепко сжимался один из альбомов с её эскизами, обёрнутый целлофановым пакетом, а в небольшом рюкзаке, свисающем на одном плече, покоились в спешке собранные личные вещи. Злость в карих глазах не сходила, а наоборот, разгоралась с ещё большей агрессией, пока девушка чуть ли не бегом спускалась с лестницы злополучной многоэтажки, в которую поклялась больше не ступать ни ногой.

Утренняя прохлада обдала покрытое бледными веснушками лицо, и Эмма уверенно зашагала в сторону метро, сжимая между губ тоненькую сигарету, приторно отдающую ментолом. Добираться до работы всегда было тяжело, — всё-таки, госпиталь находился на окраине города. Когда ей предложили вакансию, девушка согласилась даже не думая. Ведь лишь год назад она смогла получить аттестат, а без практики было страшно соваться в крупные поликлиники. И хоть многое смущало девушку в работе, зарплата была весьма приличной. И этот фактор держал Эмму.

Этот и… ещё один, пожалуй. Приходилось юной медсестре присматривать за весьма капризной, упрямой и порой сложной пациенткой. Да, поначалу девушке правда казалось, что это для неё, такой молодой и неопытной, непосильно. Однако последующие месяцы работы «сиделки» капризного, но побитого жизнью ребёнка, отдавались приятным ощущением того, что Эмма может быть хоть кому-то полезной. Разговоры с пациенткой пошли в гору ровно тогда, когда медсестра начала активно делиться рассказами своей жизни, своих проблем. Патриция не любила говорить о себе, она ведь даже не помнит себя настоящую, это ещё больше удручало. Однако ей нравилось выслушивать практикантку, когда карие глаза в очередной раз в растерянности гуляли по палате, давая Этчинсон понять, что снова этот ~~ублюдок~~ , кхм, парень Эммы завёл свою шарманку.

Выслушивание чужих проблем как-то развивало скуку будних дней пациентки, а для медсестры, в свою очередь, было чем-то сравнимым с посещением психолога. И пусть этот «психолог-любитель» сам нуждался в психиатре.

Эмма быстрым шагом проходит по пустому коридору, попутно стягивая с себя лёгкий весенний плащ. Отзвук каблуков эхом откликается в помещении. Не нравится девушке это здание, очень не нравится. Оно старое, чуть ли не принадлежащее к сносу, однако первые два этажа пребывают ещё в более-менее вменяемом состоянии. О третьем же девушка предпочитает молчать. Да и вообще, об устройстве этого странного места она распространяться не особо тяготилась. Поначалу всё, возможно, и казалось слишком странным, но молодая медсестра решила упорно закрывать на это глаза. Её дело было исключительно в том, чтобы заботиться об Этчинсон и получать за это неплохие деньги. Вот и всё.

Люди, которые предложили ей работу, попросили её, ввиду сильной неустойчивости психики пациентки, следовать определённому своду правил. Эмма сослала всю замороченность местной структуры лечения всего одного человека в немалом здании на то, что пациентка её наверняка далеко не простая и состоит в родстве с кем-то очень богатым и заботившимся о том, чтобы Этчинсон большую часть времени торчала в душной и пыльной палате, не виделась ни с кем, кроме незнакомых врачей и мозгоправов, и… Хороший, должно быть, родственник, ничего не скажешь.

Но, как уже упоминалось ранее, Эмма предпочитала закрывать глаза на все странности, ведь проблем у неё и без того хватало.

— Ой, посмотрите, кто пришёл, — Патриция лежит на своей кровати, — сама мисс я-не-буду-покупать-тебе-больше-булочек.

Съехидничав, пациентка кивает в сторону пакета в руках вошедшей в комнату медсестры. Та лишь предпочитает проигнорировать больно рано проснувшуюся Этчинсон. В кои-то веки у неё нормальное настроение, а не как обычно: на одну половину агрессивное, а на другую — депрессивное; только вот Эмме совершенно не до этого. Практикантка скидывает рюкзак с весенним пальто куда-то на деревянный стол, пылящийся в углу палаты, и туда же кладёт пакет со своим альбомом.

— Ага, как же, — приправляя усталость щепоткой раздражённости, процеживает себе под нос она.

 

* * *

 

Отмучившись на утреннем осмотре, Патриция хотела только одного — сна. Всё-таки, зря приподнятое весеннее настроение заставило девушку проснуться ещё до прихода Эммы.

— Вы можете перестать?

Молодая медсестра располагается на обшарпанной табуретке прямо перед Этчинсон, которая в данный момент восседает на кровати.

— Что перестать? — возмущается пациентка. — Тоже мне, художник от слова «худо», нарисовать не может сама нормально и на меня ворчит.

Патриция наигранно надувает губы, обиженно скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ну да, конечно, это же я виновата, что вы вечно крутитесь, — быстрыми движениями что-то стирая на альбомном листе, бубнит Эмма.

Ей нравится рисовать. Хотя и девушка связала свою жизнь непосредственно с медициной, рисование было её самым любимым занятием. Это весьма хорошее хобби, отвлекающее практикантку от проблем и разбавляющее насыщенностью красок её порой безнасыщенную жизнь.

Портрет Патриции был в процессе, Эмма так долго кряхтела над зарисовкой черт лица своей пациентки, что последней уже порядком наскучило находиться в неподвижном — как иронично — состоянии и она не знала, чем себя развлечь. Поначалу позирование медсестре казалось забавной идеей, но позже шея и спина начали затекать, так что становилось менее весело.

— Если хотите хорошо получиться, то сидите смирно, — хмуро произносит Эмма. Для неё заняться любимым хобби — лучшее отвлечение от всего плохого.

— Такую как я даже неумелый художник не испортит, — огрызается Патриция, на что девушка немного обижается, но виду не подаёт.

И всё-таки, это всего лишь её хобби, не более. Тонкие пальцы аккуратно придерживают остро наточенный карандаш, парящий над листом формата A4. Эмме нравится внешность пациентки, её приятно рисовать. Однако от выводившегося под тонкой рукой портрета веяло печалью, и медсестра понятия не имела было ли дело в её нынешнем расстроенном состоянии. Или всё из-за заскучавшей Патриции? Скорее всего, оба варианта были правильны.

Этчинсон наконец-то затихает. Глаза её, как и просила Эмма, задумчиво смотрят в сторону, и что-то меняется в этой изумрудной, только что прибывающей в ехидном состоянии радужке. Медсестра устало вздыхает, но продолжает невозмутимо трудиться над деталями, изредка поглядывая на Патрицию. В палате устанавливается тишина, которую нарушает лишь пение птиц за окном, закупоренным жалюзи. Весеннее настроение по какой-то причине уходит с черт лица, изображённых на белоснежном листе.

 

* * *

 

 

Барбара стояла у двери в кабинет своей начальницы, задумчиво смотря прямо перед собой. Взгляд её был серьёзен, руки сжаты в кулак, однако в голове витали мысли опасения перед принятием дальнейших действий. Шумно выдохнув, девушка постучалась в дверь, а позже, услышав заветные слова, вошла внутрь.

Большой и светлый кабинет Мисс Z. Окна в нём служили главным источником света, так как располагались во всю стену, с пола до потолка. В помещении было всё настолько правильно, чисто, светло и ровно, что Робертс даже знать не хотела, сколько получали местные уборщики. Также в стенах чувствовался едва слышный аромат духов женщины.

— Что-то хотела, Барбара? — не отрываясь от документов, спросила Зои.

После последних событий и того, что в последствии узнала девушка, ей по какой-то причине было боязно разговаривать с начальством, а уж тем более с Мисс Z. В голове блондинки закрепилось неприятное ощущение, что она совершенно не знала людей, на которых работала.

— Мне нужен пропуск в здание, в котором содержат Патрицию Этчинсон, — твёрдо произнесла она, заставив женщину наконец-то поднять на себя взгляд.

Сидящая за массивным столом Зои ещё несколько мгновений изучала эмоции на лице своей подопечной, а затем неопределённо хмыкнула, отведя взгляд в сторону. В глазах Мисс Z не читалось удивления, скорее лишь определённая задумчивость.

— Я считала, что мы уже решили этот вопрос, — она возвратилась к бумагам.

— Нет, мне нужно быть уверенной, что с ней всё в порядке, — Барби мысленно решила не выходить из кабинета, пока не добьётся своего.

Женщина лишь отрицательно покачала головой.

— Вы должны понять, какого мне, — Робертс решила надавить на чувства, — в этой ситуации вину ощущаю только я, хотя виновата далеко не я одна!

Последнее слишком громким, наглым тоном вырвалось из её уст, заставляя Зои снова поднять на девушку заинтересованный взгляд. И ведь лишь полгода назад они с подругами, юные шпионки, начали своё обучение. Лишь полгода назад состоялась их первая неудачная миссия, а затем ещё одна, за которой последовало увольнение и… О дальнейших событиях вспоминать Барбаре было слишком тяжело.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответила Зои, — будет тебе пропуск.

Последовало молчание, при котором женщина что-то обдумывала, а позже раздалась короткая, рассекающая тишину фраза:

— Надеюсь, ты в состоянии понять, насколько нужно быть осторожной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первые две части главы пытались предоставить хоть что-то о нашей ОЖП — Эмме. Нужно было мне ей базовые характеристики и проблемы дать, вот прям очень нужно было.


	5. Рисунок пятый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава, состоящая из двух флешбэков.  
> Призвана пояснить за всё и про всё.

_Полгода тому назад_

 

— Жаль только, что «найти» и «поймать» — совершенно разные вещи, — съехидничала Патриция, наблюдая за растерянными бирюзовыми глазами. Подбросив в руки светловолосой девушки бутылку с водой, воровка воспользовалась моментом и быстро направилась в сторону выхода.

Беспрепятственно покинув спортзал с оставшимися в нём бывшими шпионками, Этчинсон в считанные секунды доехала до своего дома и сменила имидж, из простой гимнастки перевоплощаясь в роковую преступницу. По застроенному высотками Лос-Анджелесу к тому времени уже распространился янтарный закат, оповещая о том, что девушке стоит поторопиться. Патриция в последний раз посмотрелась в зеркало и состроила насмешливую гримасу своему отражению, перед тем как выйти из дома и сесть на байк. Она была полна уверенности в том, что сегодня, этой ночью, у неё получится украсть последний камень и распрощаться с так сильно бесившим девушку Думбаром.

Последний трофей находился в банке, принадлежавшем компании отца Патриции. Поскольку дочурка ненавидела его всей своей душой, ограбить банк ей это ни в коем случае не помешало. Когда она добралась до места, город уже был укрыт полотном сумрака, что только сыграло ей на руку. Проделав буквально ювелирную работу, действуя с невероятной аккуратностью и грацией, Этчинсон смогла взломать сейф и не попасться сигнализации. Последний камень был у неё, так что девушка, вкушая очередную дозу адреналина от проделанной работы, в считанные секунды выскочила из здания. Где-то позади раздавались полицейские сирены, но воровке было абсолютно плевать, она жала что есть силы на газ.

Патриция весьма удивилась, когда позади заметила преследующих её девушек. Она узнала от Думбара, что их уволили, поэтому считала, что к агентству они никакого отношения больше не имели. Однако шпионки-неудачницы как-то смогли выследить Этчинсон, так что она из опасения решила не давать им возможности нагнать себя.

Биение сердца учащалось, а к кончикам пальцев, сжимающих рычаги мотоцикла, прилил поток крови. Патриция была близка к их с Думбаром запланированному месту встречи, поэтому ей срочно нужно было избавиться от хвоста. После ловкой попытки сбить столб на тротуаре, загораживая тем самым путь, Этчинсон уже было подумала, что дело сделано, однако надоедливые шпионки справились с препятствием в считанные секунды. И всё-таки, с их первой встречи девушки правда смогли улучшить свои навыки, особенно та, светловолосая.

Патриция гнала что есть силы, опасно сворачивая на поворотах, однако ничего не могло помочь избавиться от преследователей, которые также бездумно и упорно гнали вперёд и посылали к чертям все существующие правила дорожного движения и простейшие человеческие меры предосторожности. Не успела воровка придумать новый план, как вдруг вокруг неё распространился пурпурный дым, заслоняя собой всё пространство вокруг. Голова по непонятной причине закружилась, а зелёные глаза в растерянности рыскали по отвратительно блестящему дымовому облаку вокруг себя. Хотя девушка и сбилась с толку, на газ она продолжала давить со всей силы. Несколько секунд в дымовой завесе казались вечностью, однако Патриция сумела вырваться из этих оков блеска.

Немного ошарашенная и растерянная, она едва ли успела облегчённо вздохнуть, когда справа от себя тут же заметила Барбару, которая гнала на одном уровне с грабительницей, что заставило Этчинсон на долю секунды почувствовать себя загнанной в угол.

Блондинка подъехала ближе, подрезая байк Патриции. Это лишь заставило последнюю уклониться чуть в сторону, нахмурившись. Когда Робертс поняла, что просто так подрезать такого умелого водителя — а доказательства этому Барбара уже видела — невозможно, то предприняла самое смелое и отчаянное решение из всех, что были у неё на данный момент в голове: она попыталась на ходу активировать глисс. Когда две розовые линии появились по обе стороны полюбившегося оружия, Барби яростно атаковала Патрицию, одной рукой продолжая контролировать управление мотоцикла, а второй направляя оружие в сторону воровки. Та и подумать не могла, что светловолосая особа сможет решиться на что-то столь безумное и опасное. Мчались они на запредельной скорости, а Робертс явно не имела таких же хороших навыков вождения, что Патриция.

— Хэй! — вскрикнула Этчинсон, когда шпионка со всей силы глиссом ударила по корме байка, заставив транспорт нехило так занестись на обочину. Выровняв мотоцикл, грабительница раздражённо цокнула, а затем, продолжая движение по тротуару, на скоростях понеслась вперёд. Она решила избавиться от девушки на своём хвосте, пытаясь затеряться в толпе прохожих.

— Ненормальная! — закричал басистым голосом прохожий. Ему пришлось отскочить в сторону от скоростного байка, чтобы не попасть под колёса.

Патриция не обращала совершенно никакого внимания на рассерженные возгласы горожан. После того как она пронеслась ещё какое-то расстояние, то обернулась назад. В силу большой скорости и неудобности своего шлема, шпионку Этчинсон не смогла обнаружить позади, поэтому снова выехала на трассу.

Шум в ушах звенел даже сильнее двигателя байка. Руки что есть силы сжимали рычаги, а губы, что было весьма удивительной вещью, преобразовывали насмешливый оскал. Патриция буквально упивалась новыми порциями адреналина в организме. Она ощущала себя настолько неуязвимой, настолько ловкой, что даже не успела заметить в небольшом зеркале заднего вида появления светловолосой девушки на мотоцикле. Та только воспользовалась моментом, снова активируя глисс. Когда пурпурные линии появились по обе стороны оружия, что-то внутри Барбары перемкнуло, заставив её замереть на мгновение. Биение сердца — вот и всё, что она могла слышать. Ещё немного — и девушка поймает её, неуязвимую воровку, пускающую в сторону агентов насмешки. Да и как удачно — они уже приближались к секретному штабу агентов, что только вселяло в Робертс большую уверенность в своих действиях.

Левой рукой контролируя управление мотоциклом, а правой замахиваясь глиссом, Барбара на долю секунды заметила, как Патриция, увидев в зеркале пурпурный жезл, испуганно поворачивает голову назад. Светящееся оружие подобно копью взмыло в воздух, словно стрела рассекая городской ночной воздух и, как это бывает, подобно мечу сражая Этчинсон.

Губы под шлемом успевали исказиться в недовольную гримасу, а тело от удара занесло вперёд. Девушка едва ли не слетела с мотоцикла, как вдруг, чудом удерживая равновесие и уже пересекая перекрёсток, заметила справа движущийся на неё чёрный лексус.

Удар. Скрежет искажённого металла ударил по вискам. Крики прохожих, гул машин — всё слилось воедино. Тело Патриции слетело с мотоцикла на несколько метров вперёд, а сам он застрял где-то между грязным асфальтом и передними колёсами машины. Этчинсон налетела на близстоящий столб, ударяясь головой. Внутри шлема эхом успел отразиться болезненный вскрик девушки, последний за эту ночь.

Образовалась пробка, прохожие что-то недовольно кричали, водитель лексуса схватился за голову — все эти моменты прошли Робертс насквозь; блеклые очертания фоновых действий совершенно никак не отразились на её восприятии данной картины. Побледневшее лицо девушки было едва ли способно выразить хоть какую-то эмоцию. Где-то в стороне всё ещё валялся глисс, пурпурным светом озаряя часть пыльного асфальта. Время для Барбары застыло точно так же, как и её взгляд на распластавшемся по земле теле. Сквозь стекло голубого шлема были видны замкнутые веки преступницы, отчего по спине светловолосой девушки прошла дрожь, а к кончикам пальцев прилил поток крови.

Сзади подбежали подруги Робертс, ранее потерявшие так рьяно рвавшуюся поймать Патрицию Барбару. Они что-то спрашивали, махали руками перед стеклом шлема сидящей на мотоцикле девушки, однако из этого ничего не вышло. Прикованная и оцепенелая от ужаса шпионка не могла ответить ни слова.

 

* * *

 

_Неделю тому назад_

 

Зажмурившись от яркости освещения, Этчинсон вдруг чувствует чью-то руку на плече. Жёсткая хватка сильно прижимает её к обивке, а длинные женские ногти впиваются в открытую часть плеча, оставляя на коже багровые следы. На лице главы агенства явно читается агрессия, что заставляет Барбару почувствовать ещё большее отвращение к происходящему. Как только Патриция совершает попытку распахнуть свои глаза, в противоположную часть её шеи впивается острый, жгучий шприц. Тело едва ли успевает среагировать на внезапную боль, а сознание бесследно потухает в ярком свете ламп. В тот момент Робертс, наблюдающая за всей картиной, впервые понимает, на кого действительно она работает. Сколько не просит, не кричит Патриция, Мисс Z не обращает на неё никакого внимания, продолжая отдавать приказы работникам лаборатории относительно «пациентки».

Полгода назад шпионка и её подруги поймали воровку драгоценных камней. Изначально случившаяся в ту ночь авария потрясла белокурую особу, однако никто — как ранее сообщило девушке агенство — в ту роковую ночь не пострадал. Робертс заверили, что преступницу в ближайшее время ожидал суд и последующее за ним заслуженное наказание. Это вселило спокойствие в Барби.

Сегодня, совершенно случайным образом, девушка увидела в специальном отделении скопление множества людей, поэтому ей стало интересно, в чём же дело. Льва Давыдовича она знала давно. Он был родом из России и работал на агенство уже на протяжении десяти лет. Мужчина был одним из тех учёных, кто имел дело не с различной механикой и роботами, а с людьми. Барбаре было ранее известно ещё то, что он проверял реакцию сотрудников на различные химические препараты, встроенные в бомбы, и проводил опыты над восприятием работниками разных устройств. В общем, был на одну половину врачом, а на другую — химиком.

Заставшую всю эту картину Робертс минутами позже пришлось вывести из лаборатории. Лев Давыдович напоследок ещё дал какие-то указания помощникам, а затем вместе с Зои сопроводил растерянную девушку до выхода. В личном кабинете мужчины ей объяснили всё более подробно. Информация, что светловолосая девушка узнала в этот вечер, потрясла её сознание.

— Нам нужно было её тело, — протягивая Барбаре стакан воды, пояснял Лев Давыдович, — как образец спортивного, ловкого человека, готового к максимальным нагрузкам.

— Ты же была сама в курсе её способностей, — произнесла спокойным голосом Мисс Z, положив руку на плечо девушки.

Робертс в тот момент была изумлена, нет, ошарашена происходящим. Все те опыты, о которых она узнала только сейчас, скрывали от других сотрудников. И уж тем более, от таких молодых пока ещё новых людей как Барби. Это было планом агенства — изучить Патрицию и разработать идеальную формулу шпиона, который смог бы выдержать любые физические нагрузки. Одной из составляющих этой «формулы» был проект, во главе которого стоял Лев Давыдович. Опыты, которыми он подвергал девушку на протяжении полугода, поначалу давали плоды. Однако в один момент, о котором седовласому мужчине явно было с тяготой вспоминать, случилась ошибка, сбой системы. По вине тогда ещё неопытного нового сотрудника, имя которого Лев Давыдович так и не назвал, случился инцидент, последствия которого пагубно отразились на спинном мозге бедной девушки, а в последующем и на её ногах. Поскольку о данном проекте никто из штатных сотрудников не знал и он был чрезвычайно секретным, трагедия эта не подверглась огласке со стороны СМИ.

— Тебе не следовало этого видеть, но ты должна понимать, что эта информация крайне секретна и просто недопустимо её распространять, — Зои строго смерила Робертс взглядом.

Барбара не знала, что сказать. Она работала шпионкой. Всей душой верила: это то, что она может дать миру, чем сможет предотвращать несправедливость и… Сейчас же Робертс была уверена абсолютно ни в чём. Морозная дрожь пробежала по спине, а затуманенный взгляд опустился вниз, на пол.

Вернулась девушка домой поздней ночью. Нащупав переключатель в темноте, стащила с себя розовый плащ и бездумно села прямо на паркет в прихожей, опираясь спиной о стену. Чувство вины за чужую судьбу съедало, нет, сгрызало Барбару изнутри. Прожигало её тело насквозь, усиливая ощущения пустой, ноющей печали. Хотя Робертс и не была причастна к параличу ног бывшей преступницы и ко всем этим — как считала Барбара — ужасным, нечеловечным экспериментам, однако была уверена в том, что не случись в ту роковую ночь аварии — всё было бы в порядке. И Патриция получила бы своё _заслуженное_ наказание, а не вот это вот всё.

Девушка была переполнена неприятным, вязким чувством вины, которое так не кстати разбавляла острая злость к людям, на которых она работала. Бирюзовые глаза бесцельно смотрели вперёд, а в голове вновь и вновь прокручивалась одна и та же фраза:

_«А что, если бы в ту ночь ничего не произошло…»_


	6. Рисунок шестой

Барбара была взволнована и даже слегка напугана, однако всё равно старалась сохранять невозмутимое спокойствие, находясь в приёмной. Её пропуск минутами ранее был просканирован неприветливой бабулькой за стойкой для приёма, и Робертс дали указание ожидать местную медсестру здесь, прямо в коридоре. Та опаздывала, но спустя несколько нудных десятков минут всё-таки появилась во входных дверях здания.

Яркие кудри беспорядочно спадали вниз, а по плащу стекали остатки дождя, под который попала девушка. Эмма поприветствовала Барбару, убирая назад мокрые рыжие локоны. Медсестре заранее поступило предупреждение о том, что у неё появится коллега, которой она должна будет разъяснить график их работы. Эмма в какой-то степени была рада помощи, ведь это означало, что у неё появится больше свободного времени.

— Рада познакомиться, меня зовут Барби, — светловолосая особа поспешно встала с кресла в приёмной.

Она изо всех сил старалась скрыть волнение, что по непонятной причине разгоралось внутри. Рыжеволосая медсестра тоже назвала своё имя и, вежливо поздоровавшись с бабушкой у стойки, побудила Робертс следовать за ней.

— Здесь достаточно тихо, но вы привыкнете, — спокойно произнесла Эмма, когда девушки проходили по безлюдным коридорам госпиталя. Барбара пыталась запомнить каждый поворот и, кидая любопытные взгляды на запертые двери, следовала за практиканткой, идущей впереди.

Робертс, проработав на агенство полгода, уже привыкла к заданиям, требующим умение хорошо держать своё «прикрытие» и в какой-то степени вживаться в роль. Так что она не видела проблемы в том, что ей придётся провести в здании больницы определённое количество времени. Однако непонятное беспокойство всё равно не сходило с сердца. Чувство вины за судьбу другого человека не собиралось покидать её ни на минуту, и Барбара не могла думать ни о чём другом в последнее время. Хоть как-то загладить это мерзкое чувство, преследующее её, было слишком необходимо сейчас.

— Вот мы и пришли, — наконец остановилась Эмма у двери в палату Этчинсон.

Робертс замерла на месте, наблюдая, как медсестра вставляла ключ в замочную скважину. В последний раз, когда светловолосая девушка видела Патрицию, та выглядела… не так, как раньше. На бывшей преступнице не было ни косметики, ни загадочной маски, ни облегающего тело гимнастического купальника. Не было в Этчинсон и того самого задорного, сбивающего с толку агентку огня в глазах.

Барбара могла услышать собственное сердцебиение, когда медсестра наконец-то открыла дверь.

— Вам же уже должны были дать ключи, верно? — поинтересовалась практикантка, поспешно входя в комнату.

— Да.

Конечно, должны были. Даже более того, Робертс уже и проинструктировали, и дали перечень чего ей можно делать, а чего нельзя… Всё это лишь ещё больше вселяло в шпионку беспокойство и странную, необъяснимую злость. Барбара чувствовала, что всё происходящее — неправильно, что люди, на которых она работает, не заслуживают её доверия.

Робертс входит в палату следом за Эммой. Её сразу же встречают неприветливые серые стены, старая мебель и, конечно же, заправленная стерильно белым постельным бельём кровать. На ней, укрывшись одеялом до плеч, спит Патриция. Она лежит на левом боку, лицом в противоположную от двери сторону, из-за чего Барбара видит лишь затылок пациентки и собранные в хвост волосы.

— В последнее время она часто спит днём, — поясняет медсестра, достав из своего рюкзака, который всё это время свисал с её плеча, пакет странной прямоугольной формы.

Светловолосая девушка садится на близстоящий к кровати стул с высокой спинкой и смиряет взглядом стоящую у стены инвалидную коляску. Она чувствует застрявший в горле ком, давящий изнутри, поэтому сразу же отводит взгляд. Эмма же, поставив рюкзак на стол в углу, достаёт из шуршащего пакета рамку со вставленным в неё изображением. Робертс не придаёт действиям девушки большого значения, начиная рассматривать очертания силуэта, накрытого белым одеялом. Медсестра в это время вешает на уже имеющийся гвоздь, справа от закупоренного жалюзи окна, картину. Она возится с ней ещё с минуту, а затем, поставив руки в боки, самодовольно ухмыляется.

Эмма оборачивается, чтобы спросить, ровно ли она повесила картину, но как только девушка замечает, с каким задумчивым взглядом Барбара рассматривает Этчинсон, тут же одумывается произносить что-либо. Медсестру заранее предупредили, что её будущая помощница знала пациентку до того, как та потеряла память. Рыжеволосой становится не по себе от прикованного к Патриции взгляда её новой знакомой, и она ничего лучше не придумывает, кроме как оставить ту сейчас, так сказать, наедине со своими мыслями.

Вздохнув, девушка просит Робертс подождать её в палате какое-то время, так как ей нужно отойти. Разумеется, Эмма соврала и никуда ей не надо, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас, — однако Барбара, хоть и не без лёгкого покалывания где-то в груди, кивает в знак понимания медсестре. Остаться в одной комнате рядом с, хоть и спящим, но всё же бывшим врагом, при виде которого ты не чувствуешь более ничего, кроме как горькой вины, — не совсем то, чего светловолосая особа хочет сейчас.

Проводив отстранённым взглядом новую знакомую, скрывшуюся за дверью, Робертс закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку стула. Хотела ли она удручать свою и без того далеко нелёгкую жизнь дополнительным грузом в виде пострадавшей от несправедливости Патриции? Ну, да… или нет. Возможно. Знала ли она, зачем решила вторгнуться в жизнь бывшей воровки вновь? Знала ли, чего ожидала добиться в конечном счёте? Определённо нет. Барбара никаким образом не могла ответить ни на один из вышеперечисленных вопросов, но точно знала, что поглощающее все её эмоции нещадящее чувство вины было необходимо залатать, закрыть, закопать… Сделать хотя бы что-нибудь — в общем, это «что-нибудь» гимнастка уже начала. Процесс пошёл.

Робертс поднимает свой взгляд на стену, около которой ранее копошилась Эмма. Рядом с окном и белыми жалюзи висел портрет — иссиня-чёрная рамка обрамляла белоснежный лист твёрдой бумаги, а на нём, застыв в одной позе, была нарисована Патриция. Её взгляд отведён в сторону, русые волосы собраны в высокий хвост, а губы не образовывают и намёка улыбки. Портрет был написан акварелью, и мазки красок составляли целостный вид усталого и задумавшегося над чем-то человека. Барбара вглядывается в изумрудные глаза девушки на картине — та самая искра, за которой когда-то Робертс могла наблюдать буквально ежедневно, угасла, будто её и вовсе никогда не было на лице несчастной. Была ли в этом ошибка художника или натура в действительности более не имела столь знакомого светловолосой девушке огня в глазах — непонятно.

Барбара снова смыкает веки, чуть наклонив назад голову. За занавешенным окном раздаются раскаты грома и умиротворяющий шум дождя.

 

* * *

 

Слипшиеся глаза нехотя открываются, и из-за пелены лёгкой дрёмы Робертс не может отчётливо разглядеть лиц перед собой. Оттенки серых стен палаты становятся более чёткими, и девушка слышит около себя женский голос:

— Вас, медсестёр, где таких бестолковых выращивают?

Эмма игнорирует колкую фразу Патриции и вновь трясёт Барбару за плечо. От ливня и сырости её кудри начинают ещё больше виться — и причёска девушки выглядит неряшливо, но забавно. Этчинсон, сидевшая напротив гостьи, начинает махать рукой перед её лицом:

— Ауу-у, девушка, тихий час закончен, подъём.

Гостья морщится, проклиная себя за то, что вырубилась в такой неподходящий момент — всему виной переживания Барбары, что не давали ей покоя даже по ночам. Робертс шумно выдыхает, извиняясь перед медсестрой. Девушка долго не может заставить себя направить взгляд на сидящую перед ней пациентку. Боязнь встретиться со взглядом Этчинсон, прям как в тот раз, в приёмной, и вероятность почувствовать себя ещё хуже давили.

— Я даже не знаю, как это вышло, — в своё оправдание добавляет Робертс, смотря в пол.

— А я знаю, — ворчливо произносит Патриция, что заставляет Барбару вздрогнуть. — Атмосфера этой чёртовой палаты усыпляет моментально.

Эмма закатывает глаза и ставит поднос с едой на колени пациентки, хотя та и противится приёму пищи. Пока Эмма заставляет Этчинсон хотя бы попробовать суп, который самостоятельно сварила для неё, Робертс внимательно рассматривает бывшую преступницу: помятая футболка, неряшливо заплетённые в хвост волосы и лицо… В нём можно было узнать черты лица _той самой_ , прежней Патриции, однако отчётливое чувство, что перед Барбарой сидел уже совершенно другой человек, не покидало её. Это не была девушка, что ходила с ней в один гимнастический комплекс на тренировки и выкладывалась там по полной, это не та хитрая и изворотливая воровка, за которой шпионка гонялась раньше. Сегодняшняя Патриция была иной, без ключевых воспоминаний о прошлом, без того стержня стойкости, что двигал ею всю жизнь. Сейчас этот стержень был сломан.

— Меня зовут Барби, — отойдя от мыслей, наконец произносит Робертс, когда Этчинсон начинает нехотя пробовать кулинарное детище практикантки.

Патриция ничего не отвечает и лишь кидает незначительный взгляд на девушку. Она несколько секунд всматривается прямо в бирюзовые, не знающие чего ожидать глаза, а потом пожимает плечами, будто её даже не волнует, как новую сиделку зовут.

— Ну? — приподнимает бровь Эмма, ожидая реакции на свою стряпню.

— Есть можно, но не более.

Медсестра отмахивается рукой, отходя от кровати. Не то, чтобы она умела готовить и делала это часто, но прошлым вечером ей было чрезвычайно нечем заняться, поэтому и решила сделать что-то своими руками, помимо картин. Кстати, насчёт них — реакция Патриции на то, что теперь в палате весит её собственный портрет, поначалу была отрицательной, но позже, признав, что Эмма имеет определённый талант, Этчинсон сменила гнев на милость.

— Так ты не против, что я тоже буду присматривать за тобой? — осторожно интересуется Барбара.

На лице Патриции читается явное недоумение. Кому вообще может быть какое дело, против пациентка чего-либо или нет… Когда тебя держат взаперти, сложно поверить, что кто-то действительно волнуется по поводу твоих чувств. Этчинсон с серьёзным видом произносит столь простую и очевидную, однако достаточно печальную вещь:

— Разве от моего мнения хоть что-то зависит?

Робертс мысленно обзывает себя дурой, сжимая зубы. Патриция сказала чистую правду, и глупо было со стороны Барбары задавать подобный вопрос. Притихнув, она продолжает наблюдать за поедающий куриный суп Этчинсон. Она хочет увидеть в поведении в той что-то, что заставило бы её понять _нынешнюю_ девушку, но вместо этого видит лишь стену из коктейля раздражения, колкости и усталости от жизни в больничной койке.

— Ну, думаю, теперь мне стоит показать вам поликлинику, — снова замечая пристальный взгляд Робертс на Патриции, тихо произносит Эмма.


	7. Рисунок седьмой

Девушка внимательно вслушивается в шум снаружи — громкие раскаты грома на фоне шумного ливня, немыслимо приятные её слуху. Сквозь небольшие щёлки жалюзи Патриция может видеть редкие вспышки яркой молнии. Она в удовольствии прикрывает свои глаза. Природный «гнев» в виде осадков и грома мог успокоить немногих, однако Этчинсон — ещё как. Пролежав с замкнутыми веками ещё с минуту, она слышит звук вставления ключа в дверной замок.

— Ну, как у нас тут идут дела? — показывается морщинистое лицо Льва Давыдовича. Мужчина улыбается пациентке своей добродушной улыбкой и подходит к койке. Патриция ничего не отвечает, пожимая плечами. Откуда ей знать, как идут дела? Свет молнии на миг просачивается сквозь жалюзи, раздаётся могучий рокот грома. Врач садится на стул около кровати и открывает свой старый блокнот. Улыбка с лица никуда не сходит.

— Не боитесь ли вы, голубушка, природных всплесков?

— Страшиться грома — удел лузеров.

В нависшие над Лос-Анджелесом дождливые дни девушка начала осознавать, что любила штормы, ураганы и ливни всю свою жизнь. Была своя красота в этих аномалиях. Своя сила. Такого нужно не бояться, а завидовать, стремиться к уровню могущества природы, как бы пафосно это не звучало. Этчинсон завораживал шум окружающей среды. И больше всего её привлекала, манила мысль о том, как, наверное, прекрасно не только слышать ливень, но и наблюдать, как крохотные капли тарабанят о стекло, видеть, как они прижимают своими точными ударами траву к сырой земле. _Чувствовать_ моросящие удары этих капель на своей коже — ничто другое, как очередная мечта, что проворно забралась в голову Патриции сегодняшним пасмурным утром.

— Так для чего вы сказали Эмме позвать меня? — наконец переходит к делу Лев Давыдович. Впервые за всё время в поликлинике девушка самостоятельно попросила практикантку о помощи главного врача, так что сам мужчина был и удивлён этому факту, и заинтригован.

— В последнее время… — задумчиво начинает Этчинсон. Ей не хочется выдавать лишнего, но и держать просто так всё в себе невозможно, — я просто-

Она резко замолкает. Патриция серьёзным взглядом смиряет растерянного врача, а затем отводит взор зелёных глаз в сторону. Девушка не может доверять ему, но и не может оставить всё как есть. Метаться между безопасностью и пугающей неизвестностью — непосильное бремя. Этчинсон уже пыталась поговорить о своей головной боли с Эммой, но та лишь притащила ей какую-то потёртую аптечку с болеутоляющим и сказала, что обычно ей это помогает, однако Патриция опасалась даже не какой-то там боли, изредка дающей о себе знать, а её последствий. Она всё чаще начала замечать за собой неуверенность в своих поступках. Когда принимала таблетки от той же головы, через несколько минут сразу же начинала сомневаться в правдивости того, что таблетки ею ранее уже были выпиты, и приходилось повторять действие вновь. В сердце Этчинсон по-настоящему вкрался страх, когда Эмма, нахмурив брови, сделала ей замечание, что та уже дважды за день просит купить что-то новое вместо привычных булочек с корицей, однако Патриция может поклясться, что первого раза не помнила.

— Головная боль достала, — хмуро выдыхает наконец она.

Лев Давыдович вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а после сквозь его очки показывается совсем крохотная и почти незаметная искра в глазах. Он с задумчивым видом небрежно черкает пару слов на линейных листах своего блокнота и откашливается в кулак.

— Только и всего? — интересуется мужчина. Этчинсон боится отвечать, однако врачу это и не нужно. Он для себя выводы в минуту повисшего над ними молчания сделать успел. — Это у вас от недостатка свежего воздуха, — после размышлений буркает Лев Давыдович и что-то резко зачёркивает ручкой. Девушка ставит руки в бока, будто её только что лично оскорбили. Про свежий воздух он тут затирает, ага. Сам-то говорил, что ей «покой» нужен, спокойствие. Великий доктор, конечно, ничего не скажешь. До мужчины начинает доходить причина озлобленного взгляда Патриции, и он тут же добавляет:

— Не серчайте. Эмма ко мне сама обращалась с просьбой выгулять вас… ну, ваше состояние улучшилось, так что всё может быть, — нехотя произносит врач и потирает свой раскатистый лоб. Сейчас сердить и, уж тем более, вызывать какие-либо подозрения было категорически нельзя. Слово «выгулять» задевает пациентку, но краткое «может быть» вызывает интерес. Хоть какого-то прогресса она добиться сегодня сумела. Этчинсон, довольная внутри, но непоколебимая снаружи, краем уха ловит звук утреннего дождя. Говорить о своих тревогах незнакомому мужчине в момент передумывает. Да и позвала девушка его лишь из-за отчаяния… что только это мерзкое, противное чувство с тобой не сделает. Лев Давыдович поправляет громоздкие очки и обещает найти что-нибудь подходящее для девушки против этого недуга.

 

* * *

 

Барбара с помощью резинки завязывает волосы в тугой хвост и шумно выдыхает. Перед ней стоит швабра и наполненное водой, а также моющим средством ведро. Девушка, конечно, хотела помочь Патриции и откопать правду, справедливость… хоть что-нибудь, что могло помочь ей перестать чувствовать себя виноватой и наконец-то ощутить, как тяжеловесный груз спадает с её сердца, однако это уже даже для неё было слишком. У Робертс имеется оплачиваемая работа секретного агента, у неё нет совершенно никаких проблем со средствами, так что если бы её подруги увидели, как девушка корячится, моя полы в стенах старой больницы, — начали бы громко и наигранно смеяться. Агентка с хмурым видом макает швабру в ведро и начинает прямо от входной двери мыть серый линолеум — мало того, что вкалывает на миссиях и тренировках в гимнастическом комплексе, так теперь ещё и здесь. Поручила ей это муторное дело, разумеется, Эмма. Медсестра должна была искупать Патрицию в специально оборудованной под ту ванне, а с персоналом в поликлинике был напряг. Раз уж Барбару наняли на работу, с чего-то ей да нужно было начинать.

Продолжая водить сырой тряпкой по линолеуму, она внимательно вслушивается в разговор между Патрицией и Эммой в ванной комнате, — точнее, в помещении, отделённом от палаты небольшой аркой.

— А ну отвернулась! — звучит упрёк в сторону практикантки. — Хватит на меня пялиться, я сама в состоянии принять душ.

— Я врач, это моя работа! — грозно произносит медсестра, и из облицованной кафелем комнаты слышится всплеск воды. — Каждый раз одно и то же, вы как маленькая…

Робертс издаёт едва слышимый смешок. Эти двое, кажется, за время пребывания Этчинсон в здании сумели сблизиться. Чего нельзя было сказать о Барбаре и Патриции: первая до сих пор с трудом находила в себе смелость просто смотреть в глаза пациентки. Она уже несколько дней работает здесь, а всё ещё не может толком и парой слов обмолвиться с бывшей преступницей. Находиться ей одной с Этчинсон пока что запретили, можно было лишь в присутствии либо Эммы, либо главного врача, так что в голову Робертс уже начинало вкрадываться сомнение, а правильно ли она вообще поступает… поступила, поступит. Слишком запутанно. На миссиях с девушкой всегда присутствуют её верные друзья, что вселяют уверенность в себя и свои силы, на соревнованиях тоже они, а также младшая сестра Барбары, но вот только сейчас агентка чувствовала себя потерянной. Никакой определённости, одна неразбериха, и среди неё — загнанная в угол Патриция, что одним только своим усталым видом безмолвно просит о помощи.

— Хватит брызгаться! — крик Эммы отвлекает Робертс от гнетущих мыслей.

— Быстро отошла! — угрожающе рычит Этчинсон, после чего раздаётся ещё один всплеск воды, сопровождающийся звуком удара капель о кафельную кладку. — Думала, я тут шутки шучу? — радостно звучит победный смех.

Из ванной комнаты выходит злая и мокрая с ног до головы практикантка. Карие глаза её горят свирепым огнём, а походка настолько воинственна, насколько это вообще возможно. Барбара притихает, прижавшись к стене, пока Эмма берёт со стола в углу свежее полотенце и, скрутив его быстрыми движениями в нечто отдалённо напоминающее дубинку, уходит обратно. Из комнаты, облицованной кафелем, раздаются звуки ударов полотенца о чью-то бедную голову и крики того, кого, собственно, бьют:

— Ай, больно! Перемирие! Я требую перемирие!

Шум ударов и кряхтение не утихают, поэтому Робертс, обомлевшая от происходящего, решает проверить, не убила ли ещё медсестра Патрицию. Агентка оставляет швабру у стены и чуть ли не на цыпочках подбирается к арке. Лицо любопытной высовывается из-за угла, и взору её предстаёт фееричная картина: свирепая Эмма в промокшем белом халате лупит полотенцем закрывающуюся от неё руками Этчинсон, что сидит по шею в ванне с пеной и одновременно с настойчивой пылкостью пытается бесстрашно атаковать врага мыльной водой, но тщетно. Пол, состоящий из кафельных плиток, украшают большие лужи воды подле ванны, и Робертс мысленно начинает волноваться, а не заставят ли её и это убирать.

Бойня продолжается ещё несколько секунд, пока Патриция не замечает в дверном проёме лицо их новой «уборщицы». Она ставит руки в боки и, нахмурив брови, спрашивает:

— Чё уставилась?

— Ээ-э, — мычит растерявшаяся Барбара, в мыслях судорожно пытаясь найти хоть какое-то оправдание. Медсестра наконец заканчивает свою жестокую расправу и, проигнорировав появление Робертс, смиряет строгим взглядом пациентку:

— На сегодня вам достаточно.

Агентка пользуется моментом и отбегает от арки, попутно подскальзываясь на вымытом самой же ею полу. К счастью, Барбара равновесие удерживает — не зря же она полгода секретным шпионом проработала — и слегка неуклюже проскальзывает вдоль комнаты прямо к месту, где ранее оставила она у стенки сырую швабру. Девушка хватает её и с нарочито непринуждённым видом старается показать, что старательно драит пол. Облицованную кафелем комнату вновь заполняют пререкания, упрёки и кряхтение. Через определённое количество времени из арки выезжает инвалидная коляска, а на ней сидит разрумяненная после ванны Патриция в банном халате и с завязанными полотенцем влажными волосами. Робертс отмечает, как уверенно и умело та управляет своей коляской. Силы и упорства всё-таки эта Кошка-грабительница, вопреки всему, не растеряла.

— Мало мне было, что _ты_ пялишься на меня, — недовольно произносит Этчинсон в сторону Эммы, что была всё ещё в ванной комнате, — так теперь ещё и эта!

Пациентка указывает на неподвижную Барбару. С момента, как Патриция увидела эту блондинку в стенах больницы, у неё появилась светлая надежда, неужто наконец-то кто-то пришёл не из-за своей глупой работы сиделки или врача, а только потому, что хотел прийти именно к ней одной, без всяких формальностей. Быть может, эта незнакомка могла бы быть как-то связана с её прошлым… быть может, она бы помогла. Но вселяющее поначалу лишь хорошее «быть может» в момент разбивается на грубые крупные куски, стоит заявиться этой белобрысой девке во второй раз в лице помощницы медсестры. Как же Этчинсон злила эта Барбара. Возможно, всё дело было даже далеко не в невинной блондинке, а именно в том факте, что очередное предположение пациентки, пропитанное светлой надеждой, не оправдалось, потухло. Как и всё в её жизни. Бесследно угасло.

— Да не пялилась я на вас, — тяжело выдыхает с ног до головы промокшая Эмма, показываясь в разделяющем комнаты проёме.

Патриция делает вид, будто её уха вовсе не касались слова практикантки, и разворачивает инвалидную коляску к уже заботливо заправленной свежим постельным бельём кровати. Но вдруг она неожиданно стискивает от боли зубы. Робертс пугается неожиданной эмоции на лице Патриции и решает подойти ближе.

— Твои руки, — настороженно произносит Барбара, видя горящие мозоли на ладонях девушки. Та лишь раздражённо фыркает, пряча кисти рук за спину. Огонь неблагоприятного настроя к этой новенькой с ещё большей силы разгорелся в сердце Этчинсон — вот блондинка уже начала совать нос не в своё дело! До чего любопытная нахалка.

Медсестра обеспокоено подходит и, уже давно привыкнув к сложному нраву пациентки, резко хватает заведённые назад ладони той и, пристально рассмотрев их, устало качает головой:

— А я говорила вам, что уж лучше я сама буду вас катать по процедурным. До чего же вы упрямы.

Робертс молча наблюдает, как девушки ещё кидают в сторону друг друга пару колких фраз, но потом успокаиваются и Эмма помогает Патриции улечься в кровать. Эти две, хотя и часто ссорились при ней, всегда рано или поздно остывали и мирились. Девушка признаёт, что было что-то особенное в их фразах, будто они ругались понарошку, не всерьёз. Странное чувство настигает Барбару… ревность? Ей за эти пару дней не удалось добиться абсолютно ничего, кроме обидных упрёков со стороны бывшей преступницы, что никаким действительным достижением, разумеется, не являлось. Агентка ощущает беспомощность; на работе был завал, тренировки в секции гимнастики становились всё насыщенней и трудней, а тут ещё и это. Поступок, что привёл Робертс в грузные стены этого ветхого здания, — один из _самых_ отчаянных в её жизни. И, нужно признать, он мог бы стать самым отчаянным, если бы только не тот, что девушка предприняла роковой ночью во время погони за дерзкой грабительницей ценных камней. Душу опять охватывает немая паника. В этой безмолвной истерики не было вспышек ярости, не было никаких внешних проявлений — лишь внутреннее смятение и тихий шёпот неуверенности уже ни в чём.

 

* * *

 

Задумчивый взгляд Мисс Z, вкрадчиво выискивая хоть какую-нибудь мельчайшую зацепку, изучает дело русского профессора. Десятком минут ранее этот седовласый и помешанный на своей работе сотрудник агенства позвонил ей, чтобы донести до сведения, что проект «Незабудка» начинает успешно давать плоды, как он и планировал. Женщина деловито откидывает папку с делом Патриции на стол и облокачивается натруженной спиной о спинку кресла. Когда тело Этчинсон только-только попало в руки агенства, Мисс Z и предположить себе не могла, сколько эта упрямая преступница сможет принести пользы. А женщина ещё смела сомневаться… Слова русского учёного, что служил в химическо-биологическом отделе испытаний, тогда сильно не понравились главе агенства. Они звучали аморально, неправильно. Но нужно было видеть, с какой страстью произносил их этот свихнувшийся на своих экспериментах профессор, с каким упоением молвил он о возможностях начать ставить эксперименты не только на роботах в облике несуразных собак и кошек, а на самых настоящих, живых людях.

Мисс Z довольно кивает своим мыслям; этот русский точно знал, о чём говорил. Хотя и первый блин вышел, увы, комом, свои плоды принести он сумел. И ведь женщина прекрасно знала, что в ассистенты молодой парнишка, Лазло, в эдаком деле профессору совершенно не годился. Конструировать роботов, по сути, спаивать между собой куски металла — одно, а иметь дело с живой человеческой плотью — совершенно другое. Однако Лев Давыдович видел зачатки таланта в юноше, отчего настаивал на участии того в проекте. Что ж, от погрешности никто не застрахован; она всегда была, есть и будет даже в такой расчётливой и математически точной сфере, как наука. Да и, более того, даже после того злосчастного сбоя, русский профессор как-то умудряется выжимать максимум полезного из назойливой девчонки. А когда дожмёт, у них снова будет материал для опытов, правда только, на этот раз можно уже будет не волноваться о его сохранности и пускать без всяких сожалений в обиход.

Раздаётся звонок. Голос девушки-секретарши строго произносит:

— К вам Барбара Робертс.

Мисс Z жмёт на зелёную кнопку, аккуратно встроенную в её как всегда опрятный и чистый стол. Она мягким голосом приказывается впустить пришедшую сотрудницу. В кабинет входит светловолосая девушка. На удивление одета не в специальный шпионский костюм, а в самую обычную повседневную одежду, на что глава агенства еле заметно хмурит брови. Не нравилось ей, когда сотрудники не соблюдали форму.

— Вы вызывали меня? — интересуется Барбара, серьёзным взглядом смотря на начальницу.

— Присаживайся, — женщина кивает в сторону стула напротив её рабочего стола.

Когда Робертс выполняет просьбу, Мисс Z берёт папку с делом Патриции Этчинсон и сдержанно кладёт её в выдвинутый ящик. На поверхности стола также располагалась и ещё одна, менее плотная папка; её женщина вежливо протягивает пришедшей.

— Новое дело.

Барбара в непонимании распахивает свои бирюзовые глаза, удивлённо моргая:

— Но мы ведь ещё последнее не выполнили, — возражает она, а затем добавляет: — О краденных картинах Центра Гетти*.

Начальница улыбчиво качает головой, будто её подчинённая только что произнесла невообразимую глупость.

— Я думала, ты трудоголик, — предугадав ещё одно, чуть ли не слетевшее с уст девушки возражение, Мисс Z дополняет: — А ещё я предполагала, что ты мечтаешь метить несколько выше своей нынешней должности.

Слова, произнесённые мягким сдержанным тембром женщины, заставляют Робертс почувствовать неожиданно мерзкую тошноту, подступающую к горлу. Неделями назад она и впрямь мечтала метить выше, но сейчас всё уже далеко не так, и агентка была уверена, что её начальница и без того давно заметила тучу недоверия, что грузно нависла над ними при последних разговорах. И сегодняшняя встреча не была исключением.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно отвечает Робертс, — мы с командой возьмёмся и за него.

Она берёт в руки протянутую ей папку.

— Вот и отлично. На первой странице указаны этаж и кабинет, в котором тебя будет ждать доверенное лицо.

Барбара встаёт со стула, ощущая резкую тяжесть, сковывающую её сердце. Она медленно подходит к двери, как слышит позади себя спокойный и размеренный голос:

— Пойми, Барбара, — начинает сказ своего любимого сравнения женщина, — корпорация — это как…

— …как огромные часы, — обернувшись, перебивает её со вздохом Робертс. Ей за прошедшие полгода довелось часто слышать это наставление.

— Да, вот именно, — соглашается Мисс Z с присущей ей улыбкой. — И механизм в них работает только если все шестерёнки двигаются слаженно, ясно? — она делает лёгкое движение рук, соединяя пальцы между собой. — Но часы необходимо чистить, иногда смазывать и аккуратно заводить. В прочных часах камень к камню, зубчик к зубчику, и полное «тик-так».

Напористый, но одновременно спокойный, умиротворённый и уверенный взгляд Мисс Z сталкивается с собеседницей, у которой, отнюдь, уверенностью во взгляде и не пахло.

— Я поняла.

Робертс кивает на прощание и скрывается за дверью. Оставшаяся в кабинете женщина убирает с лица вежливую улыбку. Какие большие надежды она возлагала на девушку, хотя та и года не прослужила в зданиях их штаба. Подобной чести удосуживался далеко не каждый, и обе ситуацию прекрасно понимали.

— Барбара-Барбара… — задумчиво протягивает женщина.

Перегружать одну из своих лучших сотрудниц, на которую ты возлагала большие надежды, кому могла доверять сложнейшие миссии, только чтобы та отказалась от своей странной, непонятной, абсолютно нелогичной идеи лезть носом не в своё дело — непрактично. Но другого выхода Мисс Z не видела. Ей хотелось удержать девушку, и, если нагрузка на неё не повлияет, придётся прибегнуть к прямолинейному разговору «по душам». Старая наставница когда-то молодой и неопытной главы сегодняшнего агенства часто повторяла: «Нужно сделать много поступков, чтобы заслужить доверие, и всего лишь один, чтобы потерять его навсегда».

Женщина тянется к выдвижному ящику стола и вновь достаёт из него плотную увесистую папку с короткими инициалами «П.Э.».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Центр Гретти* — музейный комплекс в Лос-Анджелесе.  
> Кто поймёт отсылку в сравнении Мисс Z, тот будет большим молодцом.


	8. Рисунок восьмой

Запахи женского дезодоранта и новизны снарядов и матов заполняли тренажёрный зал. Минутой ранее была закончена репетиция гимнастического номера Барбары, Рене и Терезы, поэтому девушки, уступив просторное место посреди зала другой группе спортсменок, с усталостью повалились на скамьи для зрителей. По будням в гимнастическом центре было не многолюдно, так как занимались в нём молодые студентки и школьницы, которых в эти дни всецело поглощала учёба. С понедельника по пятницу здание оставалось в распоряжении тех, кому не нужно было в это время думать об учёбе и посещать скучные лекции.

Рене с шумным вздохом падает на скамью рядом с Терезой, которая с жаждой поглощает воду из прозрачной бутылки. Мышцы сильно ноют от последнего прогона номера. Однако, даже если сравнивать сумму усталости двух подруг с уровнем избытка сил их коллеги Барбары, то результат всё же в добрые раза два будет ниже. По крайней мере, если сравнение будет проводиться по внешнему виду. Светловолосая девушка с тяжестью и дискомфортом во всём теле меняет сидячее положение в лежащее, будто бы скамья, на которой они располагались, была вовсе не из дерева, а представляла собой самую мягкую и удобную кушетку во всём мире. Рене с Терезой рассеянно переглядываются между собой. Эти «переглядки» зародились ещё неделю назад, когда они начали замечать в Робертс всё новые и новые перемены: сначала это проявлялось как скрытность и уход в себя, а позже Барбара начала быть более рассеянной на миссиях и тренировках. Даже в свои первые «зелёные» дни пребывания в агентстве их подруга была на одну десятую собраннее, чем сейчас, и не такой скрытной. Сегодня, к примеру, девушкам вновь не удалось совместное упражнение, которое они готовили к предстоящим соревнованиям. Всё это было похоже на те самые первые дни, ту самую пирамиду… вот только оттенок поведения Барбары сейчас был иной. Взгляд раньше носил в себе хоть и растерянный характер, но она чётко видела опору в подругах. Взор её бирюзовых глаз не был таким потерянным. Таким, будто вокруг не было никого, а вместо лучших подруг осталась лишь безнадёжная пустота. Учитывая, что Рене с Терезой уже успели позабыть _эту сторону_ Барбары, им казалось поведение девушки ещё более подозрительным и странным.

— Что-то ты в последнее время расклеилась, — как бы между прочим произносит Рене. — Может, заболела?

Робертс растерянно поднимает взгляд на сидящую рядом подругу, а затем вяло отмахивается рукой. Её коллеги вновь обеспокоенно переглядываются, и Тереза убирает бутылку с водой в спортивную сумку.

— Не думай, что твои синяки под глазами остались нами не замечены, — она предупреждает с резкой серьёзностью.

Слова подобно хлысту наносят резкий удар Барбаре, и она чувствует неприятный холод, прошедший по спине. Разумеется, все трое без исключений уставали от ежедневных нагрузок, но для Робертс нынешнее состояние не было свойственным. Девушка всегда отличалась особой стойкостью и внутренней силой лидера, которую ещё никто не был в состоянии из неё выжить. _«Видимо, все изнашиваются»_ , — думает про себя Тереза, а через несколько секунд с неким испугом отрицательно качает головой, будто стараясь отогнать эту страшную мысль. Они слишком молоды, чтобы думать о таких вещах. Тётя Зои — вернее, Мисс Z, но это не столь важно — как-то произнесла: «Барбара — такой человек, который, вероятнее всего, в лепёшку разобьётся, нежели опустит руки». Эти слова, звучавшие в головах Терезы и Рене одновременно с посторонним эхо, что придавал им ещё большие вес и силу, были весьма ироничны на фоне уставшей Барбары с синяками под глазами.

— Знаешь… — вдруг хочет завязать очень серьёзный и значимый разговор Тереза, но её резко перебивает звук ругани приближающихся девочек: младшей из сестёр Робертс и её подруги. Те о чём-то шумно спорят и выглядят весьма рассерженными друг на друга. Старшим гимнасткам приходится переключить внимание на предмет их спора, а Барбару, смотрящую отстранённым взглядом куда-то в сторону практикующихся в центре зала гимнасток, оставить смиренно лежать вдоль скамьи.

 

* * *

 

Девушка стоит на старой табуретке, которую удалось отыскать в коридоре. В руках находится отвёртка. Балансируя на ветхой развалине, Робертс ловкими движениями откручивает болты, что всё это время держали заржавевшие жалюзи на окне крепким грузом. Для Барбары не составило особого труда принести из своего дома инструменты, да и бытовых навыков было предостаточно. Когда живёте с младшей сестрой одни в квартире, как старшей тебе приходится выкручиваться из любых ситуаций. А если накопленный жизненный опыт Робертс может принести кому-то пользу — особенно, если имя этого «кого-то» — Патриция, — она не возражает против лишней нагрузки.

— Так, дорогуша, теперь будем пичкать вас новой _"отравой"_ , — пародирует тон Патриции Лев Давыдович, сидя рядом с койкой. Он кладёт на тумбочку подле медикаменты и проводит кончиками пальцев по своим густым седым усам. — Кстати, можете праздновать, _"ненужные"_ профилактические осмотры на какое-то время прекратятся. Будем готовить вас к операции.

Барбара всё это время краем уха следит за разговором, при этом делая вид, что поглощена своим делом. При слове «операция» девушка чуть не теряет равновесие, резко отдёргивая от петель отвёртку. Однако, чтобы не привлекать ещё большего внимания, она с едва дрожащими руками вновь приступает к работе. Патриция же, в свою очередь, ничего не отвечает врачу. В комнате повисает тишина, прерывающаяся редким звуком падения ржавых шурупов на пол. Лишь спустя какое-то время пациентка подаёт голос:

— Когда придёт Эмма?

— Она приболела, но как только температура сляжет — выйдет на работу. А пока мы с Барбарой, — седовласый мужчина с морщинистым лбом бросает многозначительный взгляд на стоящую на табурете белокурую девушку, — позаботимся обо всём.

В это время Робертс наконец-то расправляется с последним шурупом. Придерживая свободной рукой саму конструкцию жалюзи, с которой сыпется старая побелка, она не глядя отбрасывает отвёртку на пол и медленно начинает стягивать с окна тяжёлую ношу. Пока Барбара подслушивает разговор между Львом Давыдовичем и Патрицией, последняя в точности так же краем глаза подсматривает за её действиями. И когда белокурая особа заканчивает, скидывая пыльные оковы на линолеум, взору пациентки наконец-то предстаёт вид из небольшого окна. Деревянное и старое, выкрашенное той же дешёвой побелкой, что и жалюзи. Со временем эта побелка уже успела потрескаться, поэтому рама выглядит по-особенному грязной. Стекло покрыто осевшей пылью, однако сквозь него всё же чётко виднеются ветки дерева сирени, что начинает цвести в весеннюю пору. На фоне — серое, заволочённое суровыми тучами небо. Вдали можно заметить асфальтовую линию трассы и редко проезжающие по ней разноцветные машины, что на расстоянии выглядят совсем как игрушечные.

Наблюдая за Этчинсон, чей взгляд был прикован к окну, Лев Давыдович как бы невзначай произносит:

— И не думайте, что я забыл о своём обещании устроить вам прогулку. Нам только нужно дождаться нескольких вещей: во-первых, выздоровления Эммы, а во-вторых, благоприятной погоды. — Он встаёт со стула. — Не хватало ещё и вам простыть.

Патриция молча опускает голову на подушку. Доктор поднимает взгляд на Барбару, намекая тем самым, мол, «нам пора». Та к этому моменту успевает подмести с пола осыпавшуюся побелку и убрать ящик с инструментами и отвёрткой в сторону. Уловив на себе взгляд врача, Робертс берёт в руки снятые с петель пыльные жалюзи. Они с мужчиной в тишине выходят из палаты.

— Думаю, дальше мы уж как-нибудь без вашей помощи сможем справиться, — с простотой в тоне голоса произносит Лев Давыдович, как только запирает дверь комнаты на замок. — Вряд ли вам нужен лишний груз на плечах.

_«Лишний груз… как же»_ , — горько усмехается Барбара в мыслях. На деле она ничего не отвечает, лишь смерив врача горящим упрямством взглядом бирюзовых глаз. Лев Давыдович же, делая вид, что не замечает враждебного настроя, кивает на прощанье и удаляется по направлению к правому крылу больницы. Там, в самом конце коридора, был его кабинет — ещё одно место, находящееся в списке запретных для Робертс зон госпиталя.

Барбара опускает взгляд на достаточно увесистые жалюзи в своих руках, как к ней подходит парень в белом халате и с убранными назад длинными чёрными волосами. Он спрашивает, нужна ли девушке помощь. Робертс мысленно замечает, что у неё появилось отторжение от людей в белых халатах. Проигнорировав случайного работника, она решительно идёт по направлению к выходу из госпиталя. Снаружи, рядом со зданием, находится большой контейнер для мусора, в который Барбара, в конце концов, старые жалюзи и выбрасывает.


	9. Рисунок девятый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня к главе: Jaymes Young — Fragments

В воздухе бездвижно парят ошмётки пыли. Девушка полулёжа сидит на заправленной кровати, держа на коленях потрёпанный и обклеенный старыми стикерами ноутбук. Поскольку вечер уже постепенно начинает опускаться на улицы Лос-Анджелеса, в широких окнах с красивым видом на город появляются зачатки первых янтарных лучей багрового заката.

Квартира Барбары представляет собой достаточно просторную студию с ванной и ещё одной дополнительной комнатой для её младшей сестры Челси. Вполне себе приличное жилище, однако, если учесть, что ради него старшей Робертс пришлось продать старый дом на окраине города — единственное, что осталось от родителей, — вещи начинают приобретать свой, далеко не самый светлый оттенок. На самом деле девушка по-своему рада, что смогла отпустить прошлое. До совершеннолетия ей и Челси пришлось жить под опекунством бабушки, в Висконсине, а возвращение в заброшенный дом, с которым связано столько пройденных несчастий, было и вовсе лишним поводом для ворошения пережитых когда-то давно лет.

Барби шумно выдыхает, когда на экране ноутбука всплывает новое сообщение от Рене в их с подругами общем чате:

«Между прочим, в нескольких кварталах от моего дома открылась новая пиццерия. — А чуть позже вдогонку всплывает новое: — Догнали, на что намекаю, так?»

Шпионка проводит рукой по взъерошенным светлым волосам, наблюдая за тем, как Тереза в знак одобрения присылает эмоджи пиццы и сердечек. Девчонки слишком сильно стараются навязать свою помощь. И Барбара это действительно ценит, однако… расхаживание по пиццериям не поможет ей разобраться в том, что не так с её работой, да и, если уж на то пошло, что не так с её жизнью в принципе. И когда это _«не так»_ началось? В ту ночь, когда случилась авария? Или в ту, когда Робертс узнала обо всём, что творило агентство за её спиной? Быть может, всё пошло наперекосяк именно в самом начале их приключения. Не стоило девушкам полгода назад соглашаться на всю эту авантюру с двойной жизнью. Тереза была права, сказав, что они всего-навсего гимнастки.

«Извините, ребят, но я не смогу», — отправляет краткий ответ Барбара, искренне сожалея о всех отказах и недомолвках, что возникли в её отношениях с друзьями. Она специально сворачивает окно с чатом, прежде чем Тереза и Рене начинают высказывать какие-либо возмущения. Быть может, позже Робертс им всё объяснит… нет, _позже_ она просто обязана будет всё объяснить подругам, ведь это их касается напрямую. И она это сделает. Только не сейчас.

Барбара безразлично включает первую попавшуюся песню в своём плейлисте, чтобы сконцентрироваться на мыслях. Музыка часто помогает.

_— It’s a new chance,_   
_A new day_   
_Avoiding the thought of you coming over…_

Она откидывает голову на твёрдую подушку. Вдумчивые голубые глаза направлены в сторону широких окон, за которыми солнечные лучи заката вовсю играют с зеркально гладким покрытием офисных зданий. Завораживающее зрелище въедается своей яркостью и контрастом цветов в память Робертс.

_— You were looking for another way out,_   
_Try to fix these broken things…_   
_All we had were fragments._

Барбара должна что-то предпринять. Как там говорила Мисс Z? «Представляй и действуй», — вспомнив, безрадостно ухмыляется про себя девушка. Это до смешного иронично, поскольку в данный момент она и представить себе даже не может, каким образом следует действовать. Робертс глухо вздыхает, сомкнув веки. Скопившаяся усталость, полулежащее положение и расслабляющая музыка способствуют тому, что к девушке впоследствии проникает дрёма, заставляя окунуться в паутину беспроглядной тьмы.

_— And it’s hard looking back_   
_Knowing what I could’ve done…_

Буквально через пару минут Барбару будит детский голос сестры. Шпионка нехотя раскрывает сонные глаза. Чувство скомканной ваты, набившей мозг, словно мягчайшую перину, слегка утяжеляет попытку старшей Робертс поднять голову с подушки. Однако девушка всё-таки приподнимается на локтях, смотря на то, как её младшая сестра разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Челси выглядит расстроенной, а повышенный тон голоса выдаёт, что ещё и сердитой. Барби выключает песню, которая всё это время звучала в стенах квартиры, закрывает ноутбук и откладывает его в сторону, зевая.

— Вот и делай, что хочешь! — доносится крик Челси из другой стороны студии, где располагается кухонная гарнитура. Барбара хмурится: с кем это сестра ссорится по телефону? Она пытается заставить свой разум отойти от дрёмы, но ощущение туманности в голове всё равно не хочет никуда исчезать. Однако девушка всё же встаёт с кровати, потягиваясь, и идёт к младшей сестре.

Челси сидит за стойкой, наливая в стакан апельсиновый сок. Неподалёку лежит мобильный телефон.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — голос сестры заставляет девочку обернуться.

— Извини, я разбудила тебя, наверное… — с сожалением произносит Челси, наполняя напитком стакан до самых краёв. — А насчёт драки, не спеши с выводами.

Барбара сдержанно улыбается, но беспокойство по поводу расстроенной сестры всё же ясно проглядывается в её взгляде. Она присаживается на высокий стул рядом со стойкой, интересуясь:

— Так кто там должен был делать, что хочет?

Челси отпивает глоток цитрусового сока и, совсем чуть-чуть упрямствуя поначалу, в конце концов рассказывает, в чём заключается проблема. Лучшая подруга её, Мила, обзавелась мачехой и решилась попросить помощи у младшей из сестёр Робертс в том, как же избавиться от чужой взрослой женщины в доме. Однако светловолосая девчонка, вопреки ожиданиям подруги, не нашла ничего плохого в «новой маме», а даже наоборот: Челси начала перечислять все те плюсы и привилегии, что теперь, должно быть, были у Милы. Юные гимнастки поспорили, и дело дошло до того, что в младшей Робертс начала кипеть жгучая зависть вперемешку с чувством несправедливости. Как такое могло быть? Её глупой подруге досталась новая мать, а та этого даже не ценит!

— А почему ты считаешь, что Миле повезло? — задаётся вопросом Барбара после осмысления ситуации — в её всё ещё сонном состоянии это было сделать крайне сложно.

— Как почему? — с искренним удивлением смотрит на неё младшая сестра. — Это же новая мама!

До Робертс наконец-то доходит, и она опускает взгляд. Очевидно, что Челси не хватает полноценной семьи. Родители погибли, когда она была младенцем. Барбара с сожалением отмечает, что её сестра даже толком и не помнит их. Ей становится не по себе, и Челси это замечает.

— Ты не подумай, что мне не нравится наша семья, — взволнованно протестует она. — Просто меня рассердило, что Мила не может понять, как ей повезло.

Старшая Робертс выдаёт грустную полуулыбку, встаёт со стула и обнимает Челси со спины.

 

* * *

 

Патриция сидит у окна с потрескавшейся краской. С застывшим на лице грузом задумчивости она смотрит на цветущее напротив дерево сирени. На фоне заволочённого пеленой туч неба оно выглядит по-особенному красиво: бледно-фиолетовые и серые краски имеют весьма интересное сочетание. Оно завораживает Этчинсон. Крупные грозди из крошечных цветов свисают вниз, будто древо этим самым склоняет свою «голову», в попытке извиниться перед дождливой погодой за то, что оно посмело начать цвести так рано. Девушка в инвалидной коляске отрицательно качает головой — прощения просить должна отнюдь не сирень.

Пациентка в состоянии просидеть так ещё множество часов, всматриваясь отстранённым взглядом в вид из окна, однако её отвлекает звук щелчка замочной скважины. Патриция гулко выдыхает, сразу же решив про себя игнорировать того, кто бы в палату не вошёл.

— Привет… — сзади раздаётся осторожный голос Барбары.

Белокурая особа с опаской поглядывает на спину Этчинсон, подходя ближе. Девушка в инвалидной коляске так и не оборачивается в её сторону. Робертс машинально делает глубокий вдох, который она обычно воспроизводит перед началом сложной миссии или гимнастическим выступлением на соревнованиях, и достаёт из спортивной сумки целлофановый пакет с неким чёрным содержимым внутри.

— Эмма всё ещё на больничном, — наконец выдаёт шпионка. До сих пор сложно общаться напрямую с той, жизненный путь которой Барби своими же руками повернула в сторону разрухи. После некоторого оцепенения она добавляет: — Не стоило тебе её тогда брызгать в ванной комнате…

Медленными и размерными движениями Патриция разворачивает инвалидную коляску в сторону вошедшей гостьи. Изумрудные глаза девушки смиряют ту своим тусклым отблеском. В них не отражается более никаких эмоций, кроме пренебрежения и усталости. Однако Робертс, уже собравшись и настроившись, игнорирует и это. Она осторожно подходит ещё ближе и кладёт на колени пациентки целлофановый пакет:

— Перчатки. Чтобы мозолей не было.

Барбара наблюдает, как Этчинсон опускает взгляд на столь щедрый подарок и едва ухмыляется одним уголком губ, а затем, вдруг о чём-то вспомнив, вытаскивает из бокового кармана всё той же спортивной сумки тюбик мази.

— Вот, держи, это поможет, — она протягивает лекарство вперёд. — У нас на тренировках по гимнастике часто разные травмы случаются, помогает.

Патриция рассматривает совсем новый тюбик с зелёным изображением листвы на нём. Можно невооружённым взглядом обнаружить что-то вдруг очень сильно заинтересовавшее девушку. В тусклом отблеске её глаз появляется искра любопытства:

— Тренировки по гимнастике, говоришь? — переспрашивает Этчинсон.

Робертс будто окутывает ледяной водой из ржавого ведра от пытливого взгляда, направленного на неё, и интонации вопроса.

— Да, я занимаюсь гимнастикой, — кратко поясняет Барбара, присаживаясь на корточках перед инвалидной коляской. Она с присущей ей аккуратностью берёт поочерёдно каждую из рук Патриции и намазывает поверх уже затвердевших шершавых мозолей, располагавшихся на ладонях, приятно прохладную мазь. Сидящая напротив неё девушка ничего не отвечает и не высказывает никаких возражений или же протестов. В этот момент она просто внимательно рассматривает Робертс и её сконцентрированное выражение лица: та будто старается сделать каждое движение рук, наносящее сгустки лекарства, максимально точным, чтобы скрыть этим самым лёгкое волнение. Однако последнее беспощадно выдаёт едва заметный испуг в глазах. Этчинсон вновь ухмыляется одним из уголков губ в ответ на собственные мысли — теперь уже в более приветливой манере.

— Знаешь, а может, ты будешь даже не самой плохой заменой Эмме, — взбадривается Патриция, когда Барбара заканчивает «процедуру». — Нет, конечно, временно, и лишь на правах второго варианта, не более…

— И на том спасибо.

Однако про себя Робертс с насмешкой произносит: «Знала бы эта упрямица, чего мне стоило упросить Льва Давыдовича выйти одной в смену. И, естественно, ещё и без одобрения Мисс Z…». Шпионка прерывает размышления, чтобы не забивать ими голову сейчас. Она поднимается на ноги и ставит спортивную сумку на кровать, заправленную стерильно белым бельём. Вопреки факту о чистейшем постельном белье, обволакивающим подушку и одеяло, последнее находится в полном беспорядке, будто Патриция преднамеренно пыталась его оставить покоиться на матрасе в самой причудливой форме всем и каждому перфекционисту назло. И ведь Барбаре даже в голову не приходит, что так оно на самом деле и было. Бунтарь — он и есть бунтарь, где бы и в каких условиях не находился.

Робертс приходит в голову идея — и она достаёт из сумки уже третий за этот день предмет. Однако он вызывает у Патриции больше радости и уважения по отношению к «новенькой», чем первые два вместе взятые. Этой таинственной и желанной для пациентки вещью служит старый ноутбук Барбары.

— Чё за детский сад? — Этчинсон показывает в сторону старых стикеров с персонажами мультфильмов на заднике. Тон голоса девушки раскрывает её собеседнице быструю перемену настроения и почти детский заводной восторг.

Барбара игнорирует реплику пациентки, внутри радуясь тому, что сегодня ей повезло растормошить Патрицию на более позитивный лад общения. Интересно, сколько заняло времени у Эммы на это, когда та знакомилась с Этчинсон впервые… День? Неделю? Во всяком случае, шпионка хочет надеяться, что значительно больше, нежели у неё самой.

Робертс ставит ноутбук на своеобразную гору из скомканного одеяла и садится на край кровати. Она что-то долго ищет, роясь в груде папок на рабочем столе, а затем дважды кликает на видеофайл.

— Подкатывай ближе к экрану, я тебе сейчас кое-что покажу, — произносит Барбара, разворачивая вкладку с видеороликом на полный экран.

— Подкатывать я только к людям умею, — язвит Патриция, однако подъезжает чуть ближе, забыв о мази на своих руках, из-за чего следы той остаются на краях подлокотников.

Барбара воспроизводит видео с выступления её команды на последнем соревновании, которое снимала Челси, пока сидела на скамье зрителей. Затем достаёт из сумки очередную очень нужную вещь — а если точнее, упаковку свежих булочек с корицей, — со словами: «Эмма говорила, ты их любишь». В это время Этчинсон концентрируется на показанном ей материале: девушки в спортивных гимнастических купальниках исполняют совместный номер. Все трое слаженно проделывают каждый трюк, и при каждом элементе программы у Патриции возникает ощущение, будто она знает наперёд, как именно нужно управлять телом и дыханием, чтобы выполнить всё правильно. Будто её тело уже знает, что нужно делать. Дыхание пациентки замирает, а глаза не смеют отрываться от экрана.

Тем временем Робертс открывает упаковку пряного лакомства, что своим ароматом мгновенно заполняет палату и заставляет слюноотделение начать активно работать у обоих девушек. Шпионка достаёт себе одну булочку, а вторую протягивает Этчинсон. Та машинально берёт её и откусывает, не сводя взгляда от гимнасток на видео. Барбаре же интересней наблюдать за самой Патрицией и её реакцией на каждый элемент номера, жуя мучное изделие. Иногда пациентка что-то хочет сказать, приоткрыв рот, — видимо, замечание — или просто чуть подаётся корпусом вперёд, из-за чего весь просмотр видеоролика Барбара не сводит с неё внимательного и очень заинтересованного взора. Когда же выступление девушек заканчивается и экран становится чёрным, Этчинсон, откинувшись на спинку коляски, прищуривает глаза и произносит:

— Ты не так безнадёжна, как я думала.


	10. Рисунок десятый

Мягкий свет утреннего солнца рассеивается по зеркальной глади озера. Едва ощущаемый порыв ветра создаёт рябь на водной поверхности. Взгляд Барбары сфокусирован на ней; девушка будто старается запомнить каждую вибрацию, каждый изгиб дуги на синеватой плоскости, частично отражающей расцветающие деревья по бокам заводи. Робертс молча стоит в таком состоянии ещё некоторое время, пока не слышит, как телефон в кармане её джинсов издаёт звук оповещения о новом сообщении. Она достаёт его, заинтересованно открывая окно их с Эммой переписки:

«Мы уже выдвигаемся. Будем через минут десять», — гласит надпись на дисплее.

Барбара с облегчением выдыхает, наблюдая за тем, как перед её лицом образуется пар. Утро — забавная вещь. Вроде и солнце уже встало, весна ведь, а мороз в воздухе пробирает до дрожи, если правильно не утеплиться. Но с этим у девушки проблем никогда не возникало, ведь она старается быть человеком практичным и, по словам её друзей, иногда даже слишком.

Робертс убирает телефон обратно в карман, снова переводя взгляд на озеро — небольшой водоём, окружённый цветущей в данное время года зеленью. Уха девушки касается пение птиц, и она задаётся вопросом, не холодно ли им каждое весеннее — и не только — утро издавать чириканье на таком морозе.

Барбара оборачивается в сторону, где располагается больница. Отсюда это двухэтажное здание уже не кажется таким серым и тучным — оно выглядит самым обычным образом, не так, как вблизи. Простые прохожие не увидят ничего подозрительного в нём: подумаешь, больничка какая-то; а самых любопытных, что всё-таки захотят что-нибудь разнюхать, при входе сразу же направят, куда следует.

Уголок губ девушки дёргается в ухмылке, ведь её при первом появлении тоже «направили», это уж потом удалось выбить возможность… Становится не по себе, и Барбара вновь устремляет взор на покрытую рябью гладь озера. Мысли о Мисс Z и агентстве не дают ей ни малейшего покоя. Робертс ежедневно подвергается атакам вины и сомнений в, так сказать, деле всей своей жизни. Всё, чего она хочет, — это лишь совершать добро, бороться за справедливость, наказывать преступников…

Девушка отвлекается и не замечает, как по тропе, идущей со стороны больницы, к ней направляется Эмма с Патрицией, сидящей в инвалидной коляске. Медсестра держится за спинку, двигая передвижное средство вперёд, а Этчинсон… что ж, она не может поверить, что действительно ощущает воочию мир и природу вокруг себя.

— Вот и мы, — произносит осипшим голосом Эмма, когда они подъезжают ближе.

Барбара вздрагивает от неожиданности, оборачиваясь в сторону девушек. Алые кудри выглядывают из-под шапки и шарфа чёрного цвета практикантки, а её губы, невзирая на простуду, как обычно носят алый оттенок вишни. Этого изменить в Эмме невозможно — на фоне ярких губ и подводки веснушки на её лице выглядят слишком блеклыми и невзрачными.

Медсестра всё ещё кажется простывшей, так что Робертс в мыслях великодушно благодарит её за то, что она смогла выбраться ради осуществления прогулки Патриции в столь ранний час. Без Эммы это было бы невозможно, поскольку она единственная, кому не наплевать на пациентку, и одна из немногих, кому её могут спокойно доверить. А ещё она не против посещений Барбары. Шпионка уверена, что эта молодая девушка никак не связана с агентством, ведь она единственная в стенах госпиталя, кто не смотрит на Робертс косым взглядом осуждения и не пытается напомнить о том, что у неё имеются и без того другие заботы и дела поважнее на своей _настоящей_ работе.

— Холодновато сегодня, — произносит Эмма, потирая озябшие руки.

— По утрам всегда так, — отзывается Барбара.

Патриция же продолжает молчать. Её лицо выражает не радость, а скорее ошеломление. Это случилось! — она смогла выйти наружу, жаль только, ненадолго. Лев Давыдович разрешил лишь утреннюю получасовую прогулку, поскольку днём у неё будут важные заключительные осмотры перед операцией. Робертс больно думать об этом. Она не смогла выбить ни у мужчины, ни у Мисс Z никаких подробностей. Доктор лишь заверил, что это может дать Патриции шанс снова встать на ноги. Когда Барбара поинтересовалась, что же будет после, он прекратил разговор.

Робертс наблюдает за тем, как молчаливо и будто застыв от удивления пациентка рассматривает озеро и окружающие его деревья. Всматриваясь с жадностью в каждую деталь окружения, она пытается запомнить и закрепить в голове всё и навсегда. Барбара с теплотой замечает, что Патриция в перчатках, которые она ей подарила, чтобы не вызывать больше мозолей при собственноручном управлением коляской. При естественном освещении лицо девушки будто более живое. Её зелёные глаза не кажутся тусклыми, а наоборот — словно едино с природой ожившими в наступившую весеннюю пору.

Птицы продолжают петь, не давая тиши взять власть над озером. Этчинсон, спустя время, наконец подаёт голос:

— Жаль, что окно моей палаты выходит на противоположную сторону.

— Да, жаль, — соглашается с ней Эмма.

Патриция просит, чтобы медсестра не спеша прокатила её пару раз вокруг озера. Не успевает Эмма согласиться, как Барбара сразу же предлагает свою помощь, попутно кидая практикантке настойчивый, но по-своему мягкий и умоляющий взгляд. Пациентка пожимает плечами, мол, ей плевать, а Эмма понимающе уступает Робертс. Она не знает мотивов новой работницы, но нечто особенное в ней вселяет уверенность в то, что беззащитная Патриция, сидящая в инвалидной коляске, определённым образом что-то для неё значит. И, быть может, даже больше, чем для самой Эммы.

Робертс берётся за спинку коляски и не спеша начинает движение. Звонкое пение птиц снова берёт на себя всю ответственность, не давая тиши окутать озеро, периметр которого, кстати, хоть и не велик, но вполне способен дать Патриции возможность сполна насладиться прогулкой. Барбара смотрит на девушку сверху вниз, замечая, как она, обычно всегда вжимаясь в спинку кресла и сутулясь, сейчас всем своим существом будто стремится увидеть природу вокруг как можно _ближе_ , прочувствовать каждое дуновение ветра, каждую травинку под колёсами инвалидной коляски и каждый изгиб ряби на поверхности озера. Она сидит, наклонившись вперёд, и подставляет утреннему бризу застывшее в заинтересованном выражении лицо.

— Не холодно? — интересуется у пациентки Робертс, смотря на её куртку и штаны. Она может поклясться, что одеждой девушку снабжает Эмма.

Этчинсон едва заметно качает головой из стороны в сторону. Прохлада и ветер — новое ощущение, которое она заново открывает для себя. Это что-то, что ей приятно ощущать… что-то, что ей _хочется_ ощущать. Оно ново для девушки, поэтому она пытается по-настоящему насладиться им. И не только им — новым миром, что открылся перед Патрицией, а и новыми красками, которые она поглощает в данный момент: и насыщенную зелень, что украшает деревья по бокам заводи, и траву, по которой медленно передвигается инвалидная коляска, и нежную лазурь, питающую собой небо над головой, и, разумеется, глубокую синеву, затянувшую гладь озера.

На самом деле, вокруг девушки цветёт целый букет новых оттенков и ощущений, от которых дыхание замирает, а голос предательски начинает дрожать, ведь _это_ — то, чего она желала на протяжении всех последних осознанных месяцев. _Это_ — то, о чём она молилась всем несуществующим богам.

— Спасибо, — подаёт голос Этчинсон, когда они с Барбарой завершают два с половиной круга вокруг заводи. Всё это время Эмма стоит на одном месте и то смотрит им вслед, о чём-то задумавшись, то листает уведомления в одной из своих социальных сетей. Она решает, что этот момент Патриции лучше разделить не с ней.

Робертс удивлённо переводит взгляд на пациентку, которая серьёзно смотрит на неё снизу вверх. Она ожидала чего угодно, но не благодарности. Все дни, проведённые в злосчастной больнице, Барбара чувствовала по отношению к себе лишь презрение и холодный настрой со стороны Патриции, что, разумеется, ещё сильнее давило. Однако сейчас она наконец-то смогла увидеть в на этот раз ярких от естественного освещения бирюзовых, будто оживших и отошедших от глубокого сна глазах, зеркальное отражение искренне произнесённого _«спасибо»_.

— Я… — пытается найти правильные слова сидящая в инвалидном кресле девушка, — я говорю спасибо не только за это, — она кивком головы показывает на озеро, — но и за это. — Патриция поднимает руки, одетые в чёрные перчатки.

Барбару накрывает трепетное, особое чувство. Она не может выразить его словами, поэтому лишь преобразует губы в улыбке, смотря на пациентку с такой добротой и заботой, с которой на ту мог смотреть разве что один единственный человек в жизни… и тот умер много-много лет тому назад*. Патриция не скажет никому и никогда, но воспоминание о до дрожи родной пожилой женщине до сих пор тускло всплывают где-то в сознании на очень короткий миг.

Она переводит взгляд на противоположную сторону озера — там стоит Эмма, что-то рассматривая в дисплее своего телефона. Этчинсон не может знать точно, кто сильнее поспособствовал этой прогулке, но заранее благодарна обеим девушкам.

— Надеюсь, крем помог, — произносит Робертс.

— Да, помог, — пациентка опускает взгляд. Она так сильно была поражена миром вокруг и тем, что наконец смогла увидеть его вживую, а не из-за окна или ещё того хуже — в своих фантазиях, что все тревожные мысли незаметно ушли на второй план.

Патриция вспоминает о предстоящей операции, отчего сердце вновь охватывает тягостное волнение. На самом деле, она боится далеко не её, а того, что будет дальше. Она боится обнадёжить себя и, впоследствии, получить мерзкую пощёчину разочарования, что жестоко раздаёт госпожа Жизнь всем налево и направо.

_— When tomorrow comes,_   
_I’ll be on my own._   
_Feeling frightened of_   
_The things that I don’t know…_   
_When tomorrow comes…_

_„Flashlight“, Megan Nicole_

Барбара не может не заметить, что от знойного утреннего мороза у Этчинсон появился бледно-розовый румянец на щеках и носу. Эта милая деталь заставляет шпионку улыбнуться ещё шире, однако при этом также с настойчивостью заявить, что им пора закругляться, на что Патриция обиженным тоном выдаёт:

— Как обычно…

Робертс видит резкую перемену в настроении пациентки и убирает с лица улыбку. Она вновь чувствует давящее на грудь ощущение безысходности — стараешься-стараешься, а всё без толку! Девушка пытается подавить ком обиды и разворачивает коляску, чтобы доехать до противоположной стороны озера, туда, где их ожидает Эмма.

 

* * *

 

Переступив порог больницы, Зои оценивающе оглядывает холл. Она уже была в этом здании лишь один-единственный раз, когда Лев Давыдович в подробностях рассказывал о проекте. Нужно признать, женщина не ожидала, что они так сильно преобразят заброшенное здание на окраине города, покупка которого, слава богу, обошлась агентству в сущие копейки. С тех пор обшарпанные стены успели покрасить свежей побелкой, заменить линолеум, ввезти новую мебель, и теперь помещение выглядит весьма цивильно.

Мисс Z ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд пожилой дамы, сидящей за стойкой в приёмной. Разумеется, это одна из давних сотрудниц агентства. Она выглядит слегка растерянной, поскольку о визите Зои никто не предупреждал. Мисс Z довольно улыбается — она любит неожиданные появления.

Женщина любит обескураживать сотрудников, держаться невероятно спокойно в самых экстренных ситуациях, ходить по длинным коридорам агентства с идеально ровной осанкой и с вызовом смотреть на подчинённых. Мисс Z — босс. Быть может, даже у таких, как она, есть свои начальники, однако женщина привыкла вести себя как рассудительный и стойкий лидер — если только она не работает под прикрытием, разумеется.

Зои с важным видом подходит к стойке, протягивая пожилой даме пропуск.

— Здравствуйте, вы так неожиданно… — успевает проговорить встревоженная сотрудница, пока её не прерывает аккуратно поднятая вверх рука Мисс Z.

Без лишних слов женщина дожидается, пока её пропуск сканируется. Почему-то сегодня настроение особенно хорошее. То ли звёзды так сошлись, то ли дело ещё в чём-то, но после изучения папки с инициалами «П.Э.» и оценивания сложившейся ситуации с Барбарой, она приходит к выводу, что хочет лично увидеть эту заинтересовавшую одну из своих лучших агентов бывшую преступницу.

Для Мисс Z преступники, нарушающие спокойствие не просто страны, а всего мира, — нелюди, поэтому она никак не может уложить в голове, почему Барбара, настолько ценная сотрудница, решается жертвовать своим завидным должностным положением ради какой-то там дерзкой воровки.

Да, с самого начала дела о Патриции, с её самых первых крупных воровских промыслов, Зои подметила, что это не просто очередной грабитель, а невероятно талантливый человек, работающий всегда один и обладающий выдающимися способностями. Мисс Z не станет врать — она была заинтересована в том, чтобы использовать Этчинсон на благо агентства с самого начала. Быть может, что-то внутри шептало тогда, что это неправильно, но тихий отглас совести был ничтожен в сравнении с непоколебимым и твёрдым мнением женщины, что все преступники не могут оказать бо́льшую услугу обществу и стране, чем отдать своё тело и разум на опыты или донорство. На благо её агентству.

После сканирования пропуска Зои направляется прямиком в палату Патриции. Никаких приветствий в сторону персонала, удивлённого её появлением; даже в кабинет Льва Давыдовича женщина решает зайти в самую последнюю очередь. Не спеша пройдя через пустой узкий коридор, Мисс Z оказывается у двери палаты. Женщина помнит доскональное расположение комнаты ещё с первого и единственного визита. Она лишь несколько секунд стоит молча, смыкая руки в привычном деловом положении, а затем решительно вставляет ключ в замочную скважину и входит внутрь.

Комната средних размеров с серыми стенами и линолеумом встречает её. На фоне нейтральных оттенков в глаза сразу же бросается окно посреди противоположной от двери стены — в нём видна расцветающая сирень, зелень и лазурное небо. Зои осматривает старую мебель, инвалидную коляску, стоящую у стены, и, конечно, односпальную кровать, на которой спит Патриция, укрывшись одеялом по плечи. Мисс Z подходит ближе, заинтересованно рассматривая девушку. Глаза той сомкнуты, а лицо не выражает никаких эмоций.

Женщина садится на стул подле. Она внимательно изучает выбившиеся из собранного хвоста бывшей воровки русые пряди, заметные мешки под глазами и выглядывающую из-под края одеяла кисть руки, что расслабленно покоится на подушке рядом с головой.

Зои улавливает желание поправить одну из выбившихся прядей Патриции, и она аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить преступницу, заправляет часть непослушных русых волос за её ухо. Внезапно навязчивая мысль о том, что ей необходимо срочно обмолвиться хотя бы парой слов с девушкой, пропадает. Она сменяется ощущением того, что лежащий перед Мисс Z человек совершенно беззащитен и уязвим.

Стоящая неподалёку инвалидная коляска, атмосфера унылой палаты и эти мешки под глазами Патриции порождают в Зои мерзкое чувство некой брезгливости. Да, именно брезгливости.

Женщина привыкла быть боссом, раздавать поручения и доверять всю грязную работу сотрудникам. Она — командный центр, отдающий приказы, что лишь изредка может позволять себе непосредственное участие в миссиях ради вербовки новых агентов. Но это, в отличие от содержания и наблюдения за бывшей покалеченной преступницей, грязной работой в понимании Зои не является.

Согласно официальным документам, Патриция Этчинсон уже полгода как мертва. Правительству США через неделю после поимки воровки доложили, что она рассталась с жизнью после аварии. Главой агентства было принято решение, что сотрудникам будет лучше думать, что Патриция жива и в дальнейшем её посадят за решётку пожизненно, а властям — что она мертва и более не доставит хлопот.

К счастью женщины, Барбара со своей командой не стала искать информацию и поверила ей на слово, а правительство, в свою очередь, не стало разглашать подробностей дела об украденных камнях, и в прессе всё быстро замяли. Журналистов убедили, что народу будет достаточно знать лишь то, что преступница поймана, а последующие события — не их ума дело.

Мисс Z не отводит глаз от спящего лица девушки. Она думает о том, как неприятно осознавать, сколько хлопот эта взбалмошная воровка успела доставить. Чувство брезгливости разгорается всё сильней — перед женщиной лежит человек с искалеченными судьбой, разумом и телом. В горле образуется неприятный ком. Отчего-то в спокойном взгляде главы агентства появляется напряжение. Ей становится до тошноты противно; она не хочет больше находиться в серых стенах палаты.

Встав со стула, Зои краем глаза замечает висящий на противоположной стене портрет. Нужно быть либо полным дураком, либо слепым, чтобы не узнать в нём черт лица Патриции. Женщина выдыхает накопившийся в груди воздух, будто тем самым пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле. Затем бросает последний взгляд на спящую девушку и уходит прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Речь идёт о бабушке Патриции. Есть хэдканон о том, что именно она была единственным человеком, который поддерживал девушку в её детстве и сподвиг заниматься гимнастикой.


	11. Рисунок одиннадцатый

По каким-то причинам понятие «творческого беспорядка» кажется Мисс Z ничтожным, поскольку работа никогда не пройдёт слажено, если вокруг царит полный бардак и хаос. Вот и сейчас она, стоя посреди кабинета Льва Давыдовича, неодобрительным взглядом окидывает стопки документации, взваленные на рабочий стол и забивающие собой доверху шкафы со стеклянными дверцами. Женщина не понаслышке знает, как сильно русский учёный влюблён в свою работу, что может днями и ночами не выходить из своего кабинета, в котором никому, кроме него, ничего и никогда не позволяется трогать — по этому поводу между ними по сей день существует масса споров. Да ладно эта заброшенная больница… вот когда Зои видит даже зачатки свинского беспорядка в стенах лаборатории агентства, её сердце сразу же начинает переполнять злость заядлого перфекциониста.

— Ох, а я чуть не опоздал, — вдруг слышится позади мужской хриплый голос. — Вы бы хоть предупреждали заранее, а то моветон какой-то получается.

Мисс Z неказистую шутливость в тоне вошедшего в кабинет врача не оценила. Обернувшись в сторону мужчины, она смирила его строгим взглядом, который тот так искренне ненавидел. Тем не менее он, откашлявшись и проигнорировав это, снял с себя потрёпанное пальто, кинув его не глядя на обшарпанную вешалку, и быстро поспешил к своему рабочему столу.

Зои ещё при входе отметила, что данный кабинет чертовски напоминает _первоначальный_ кабинет Льва Давыдовича, который, собственно, находится в агентстве. Разве что, этот в размерах уступает. Но общая черта в одинаковом завале макулатурой с понятными лишь одному профессору формулами и чертежами; пылью, большими экранами и разного рода техникой с аппаратурой кругом; а посреди сей картины он — седовласый учёный преклонного возраста, чувствующий себя в эпицентре этого «хаоса» самым привычным образом. Словно это его естественная среда обитания. И, кривя душой, благодаря пользе корпорации, что всё-таки им оказывается, Мисс Z прощает ему выводящий её из себя беспорядок — лишь бы дальше его личного кабинета он не распространялся — и то, что сработаться с ним в силах лишь избранным работникам, а таковых в агентстве буквально по пальцам одной руки сосчитать можно.

— Я была у мисс Этчинсон в палате, — произносит женщина, наконец прекратив осматривать помещение. Она переводит взгляд на застывшего у центрального компьютера Льва Давыдовича.

— Да? — отзывается он, прислонив бейджик к сканеру, чтобы войти в базу. — И как она? Рада вас видеть?

— Она спала.

— Что ж, наверное, не будить её было мудрым решением, — предполагает мужчина, наблюдая, как загорается экран широкого монитора.

Мисс Z кивает, будто он, стоя к ней спиной, способен это увидеть. Затем Зои присаживается на одно из кресел, стоящих у рабочего стола, и в деловой манере запрокидывает ногу на ногу. Она решает перейти, собственно, к самой сути:

— Надеюсь, подготовка к эксперименту проходит качественно, — начинает она, не сводя как всегда сосредоточенного взгляда с Льва Давыдовича, — поскольку если это не так, то он пройдёт неудачно. А в таком случае мне придётся отказать вам в дальнейшем финансировании.

— Ну, я же просил: давайте хотя бы в стенах этого здания называть предстоящее событие операцией, а не экспериментом, — обижено замечает мужчина. — И уж будьте уверены, всё пройдёт наилучшим образом!

Губы Зои преобразуются в ухмылке от того, с какой уверенной интонацией была произнесена последняя фраза. Ещё полгода назад Лев Давыдович говорил ей точно так же, и только посмотрите, чем всё обернулось…

— Так или иначе, я хотела узнать: о чём именно вы наврали Барбаре?

— По поводу… — хочет переспросить учёный, но Мисс Z его моментально перебивает:

— По поводу сути вашей _операции_ , — на последнем слове она делает особое ударение, дабы показать, что назвала это так, как он ранее просил. — Барбара крайне взволнованно расспрашивала меня, чем она обернётся для Патриции. И, нужно признать, хорошо, что хоть вы не сглупили, раскрыв правду.

— Пожалуйста, не держите меня за дурака.

Лев Давыдович вздыхает и снимает очки, неспешно протирая оправу краем белого халата, а затем, предварительно посмотрев сквозь стекло, надевает их обратно. Он садится за второе стоящее у рабочего стола кресло и открывает электронную папку с инициалами «П.Э.» и стоящим рядом словом «перезапуск». На широком экране мощного компьютера возникает полотно текста, разделённое на пункты и усеянное научным лексиконом и формулами.

— Вы недооцениваете меня, Мисс Z… Разумеется, я сказал ей, что мы попытаемся поставить мисс Этчинсон на ноги. Этой назойливой блондинке не стоит знать, — на этом моменте мужчина усмехается, — что Патриция — отличный кусок мяса для нашего гениального экспериментального блюда, — заканчивает он, но на последнем предложении звуча подобно типичному злодею из супергеройского фильма.

Зои сглатывает. Грань между сарказмом и реальностью всегда нечётка во фразах Льва Давыдовича. Мисс Z далеко не монстр — по крайней мере, она так считает. Цель, поставленная женщиной, кажется ей до безумия правильной и благородной. Разве плохо желать процветания своему агентству, которое, между прочим, приносит большую пользу обществу, борясь с преступностью и делая огромный вклад в развитие технического прогресса всего мира? Жертвы — та самая ложка дёгтя в бочке мёда, портящая столь благородную картину восприятия сложившейся ситуации. Но и с этим глава секретного агентства давно смирилась.

Однако после сказанной учёным фразы внутри что-то вновь перемыкает — как в тот миг, когда она видела спящую Патрицию в стенах палаты. Чувство брезгливости… о да, именно оно вновь охватывает сердце Мисс Z.

— Лучше б вы молчали, — честно признаётся женщина, едва заметно морща лоб.

 

* * *

 

Гул автомобилей, взволнованные крики людей, приливающая к пальцам жгучая кровь — всё сливается в полный хаос, от которого сердце девушки начинает биться в бешеном темпе, а к горлу подкатывает встревоженный возглас. Свист в ушах и невероятный адреналин, охватывающий онемевшее тело, — то, что чувствует Патриция перед тем, как ощутить резкий удар. Ну, а после — бесследно провалиться вниз, в темноту.

Распахнув глаза, Этчинсон чувствует, как вниз по щекам стекают капли слёз. Грудь девушки хаотично вздымается, а ладони мёртвой хваткой сжимают края одеяла. «Опять», — с горечью думает она, смотря сквозь пелену слёз на окружающую темноту.

Опять Патриции снится кошмар, преследующий её с момента… что ж, с первых воспоминаний о нахождении себя в стенах больницы. Быть может, в этом страшном сне есть ответ на некоторые терзающие девушку вопросы, но ей это никак не помогает. Память — ключ к скрытой в ловушке беспамятства правде. И его у Патриции нет.

_— My mind’s a kaleidoscope, it thinks too fast_  
_Blurs all the colors 'til I can’t see past…_  
_The last mistake, the choice I made_  
_Staring in the mirror with myself to blame…_

Девушка поднимается на локтях. Она вновь окидывает взором опухших глаз палату. На улице уже темно — из окна видны вкрапления сверкающих звёзд на полотне синевато-чёрного неба. Патриция выдыхает скопившийся в груди воздух и принимает окончательное сидячее положение.

Она не любит ночь, поскольку это время суток, когда ей приходится оставаться одной со своими мыслями. Если днём девушку хоть как-то может отвлечь Эмма или ещё кто-нибудь из персонала, то ночью её практически всегда не беспокоят. Первое время Патриции это даже доставляло некое удовольствие, однако спустя всего лишь какую-то неделю полного непонимания и недоверия к окружающим её начали атаковать негативные мысли и переживания. Просыпаться ночью в полном одиночестве от бешеного биения собственного сердца и криков разума, с которым ты не в силах совладать, — пытка, которую Этчинсон испытывает на себе снова и снова в это, казалось бы, тихое и спокойное время суток.

Также всему виной панические атаки. Они случаются с девушкой и днём, однако ночью оказаться парализованной по вине собственной психики не только ниже пояса, но и всем телом — то, чего Патриция больше всего опасается. Иногда ей везёт и она утихомиривает страх, заставляя себя заснуть, но удаётся это далеко не всегда.

_— I second guess myself to death, I re-solicit every step_  
_What if my words are meaningless? What if my heart’s misleading this?_  
_I try to capture every moment as it comes to me_  
_Bottle up the memories and let them keep me company…_

— Красиво, — отстранённым голосом замечает Патриция, не сводя глаз с ночного неба.

Это первый раз, когда она в поздний час не прячется под одеялом от собственных мыслей, словно маленький ребёнок, и наконец-то может позволить себе насладиться видом из освободившегося от жалюзи окна. Возможно, Патриция ощущает себя более спокойно, поскольку… она и сама не знает почему. Это лишь безобидное «возможно», так как разбираться в собственных мыслях и эмоциях она разучилась. Но чувство такое, будто ей доступно чуть большее, чем раньше.

Патриция в смятении. Впервые за месяцы нахождения здесь она чувствует тусклый луч надежды. Всё слишком хорошо складывается, и предстоящая операция внушает девушке стойкое ощущение некого выхода. Не важно, что скрывается за дверью этого выхода — исцеление, большие мучения или же верная гибель. Главное, что после стольких терзаний она наконец-то выйдет из неприятного пыльного застоя в серых стенах палаты. Патриции хочется убежать из этого непонятного кошмара — не важно куда. И, по всей видимости, ей выпадает шанс.

Она уже не боится этого шанса, как было поначалу. Как только Лев Давыдович сообщил Патриции о том, что будет готовить её к операции, безмолвное волнение тут же окутало её. Сейчас оно бесследно сошло, уступая место тусклой, стесняющейся лишь одного своего появления на свет надежды. Если честно, Патриция боится, что, если она воспроизведёт хоть одно неверное движение или мысль, выпавший на её долю шанс потухнет, оставив после себя лишь неприятную копоть; а вместе с этим едва воскреснувшая надежда покинет её. Дверь с надписью «выход» перестанет существовать.

От перспективы _иного_ будущего у Этчинсон что-то замирает внутри, а во рту становится сухо. Она готова забыть все те ночи и дни, проведённые в страхе среди стен палаты, готова до чистейшей пустоты стерпеть из памяти преследующие её кошмары… оставить всё позади. _Избавиться_ от угнетающих мыслей, сбросить тяжёлый груз и, наконец, ощутить манящую своей неизвестностью свободу.

_— When the hope of morning starts to fade in me_  
_I don’t dare let darkness have it’s way with me…_  
_And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight_  
_I will not be giving in tonight._

_„Hope of morning“, Icon For Hire_

Девушка оборачивается в сторону тумбочки, смиряя взглядом стакан с водой и пачку таблеток, на которых нет ни названия, ни каких-либо других надписей. Она задаётся вопросом, принимала ли их перед сном, и, не найдя ответа, решает, что нет. Патриция выуживает из пачки две таблетки и проглатывает их. Горький привкус заставляет нос сморщиться и залпом выпить воду.

 

* * *

 

Джо — один из работников больницы — входит в палату Патриции. Его длинные чёрные волосы в привычной манере заколоты в конский хвост и убраны назад, а взгляд холодных голубых глаз выглядит в полутьме комнаты отстранённым. Да и в целом, безжизненно бледное лицо, мешки под глазами и сутулая осанка выдают, что Джо очень уставший. И на то есть свои причины: во-первых, последние данные от психиатров и медосмотров сами себя не отсортируют и не запишут в заключительный перед операцией отчёт, а во-вторых, у парня куча личных проблем, которые высасывают и без того почти иссякшую энергию из тела.

Он безучастно оглядывает спящую Патрицию, накрывшуюся с головой одеялом, а затем проверяет количество выпитых ею таблеток, осматривая почти пустую упаковку, что лежит на тумбочке. Раздражённо цокнув языком, Джо качает головой — опять больше нормы. Он достаёт ручку, чтобы записать в блокнот заметку Эмме, однако в ней, как назло, кончается паста.

— Чёрт, — шипит уставший парень.

Он решает быстро сбегать до своего кабинета и дописать записку там, а позже вернуться, чтобы закрыть дверь и оставить пометку для медсестры на столе в палате, ведь Эмму не допускают ни в какие из кабинетов, кроме тех, что предназначены для осмотров и профилактических действий, поскольку она — «не свой» человек.

Её наняли простой сиделкой, и к агентству она не имеет никакого отношения. Джо фыркает этому факту, уже почти подойдя к дверям своего кабинета, — ему не нравится то, как мало финансирования выделяют эксперименту. Если всё пройдёт удачно, агентство получит колоссальный успех, а они ещё смеют экономить, нанимая абсолютно левых людей.

Когда парень входит в стены маленькой комнатки с письменным столом, компьютером и шкафами, он сразу же пытается найти хоть что-то пишущее. Но, как назло, с приходом новых технологий письменные принадлежности становятся редкостью. Те две непишущие ручки и огрызок от карандаша, что он умудряется откопать, совсем не подходят. Джо, выругавшись, решает наведаться в кабинет Льва Давыдовича, потому что у «этого старого хрыча» — так он привык мысленно называть мужчину — всегда найдётся место для допотопных принадлежностей.

Быстро перебежав с правого до левого крыла больницы по узким пыльным коридорам, Джо достигает цели. Слава богу, у него есть доступ к этому месту. Отсканировав бейджик, парень зевает и входит в просторный кабинет. Свет автоматически включается, ударяя по его уставшим глазам.

— Так, — Джо хмуро сводит брови и начинает обыскивать рабочий стол Льва Давыдовича. Благо, у «этого старого хрыча» действительно имеется ручка в одном из ящиков и в ней даже есть достаточное количество пасты, чтобы записать на листке: «Объект снова выпил больше нормы, похоже, ваш собственный эксперимент начал работать против создателя».

Последняя строчка выходит откровенно лишней. Джо написал её только из любви к иронии и колкости в сторону главного врача. Он такой человек: если его перегрузить проблемами, не может не начать ворчать в сторону начальства.

Джо вдруг вспоминает, что должен оставить записку не Льву Давыдовичу, а Эмме, но сразу же отметает эту мысль. Уж лучше пусть старик поволнуется лишний раз, чем в очередной раз решит загрузить его до отвала работой. Что-то в этом русском учёном раздражает Джо, но он никак не может понять, что именно.

Раздаётся звонок телефона. Джо оставляет записку на рабочем столе и берёт трубку, недовольно морщась, так как на дисплее высвечивается имя его сестры.

— Да? — он подаёт безразличный голос, сразу же ловя порцию отборного мата и ругани в свою сторону. «Ох уж эти семейные отношения», — с раздражением думает он, а на деле лишь сжимает челюсть и терпит, пока у сестры не кончатся претензии по поводу его свинского поведения с её лучшей подругой во время их несостоявшегося свидания.

— Она пришла ко мне сегодня вся в слезах! Урод, я помочь тебе пытаюсь! — успевает прокричать через динамик сестра Джо ровно в тот момент, когда он нажимает на кнопку сброса.

В ушах гудит усталость, а в голове злость на сующую свой нос куда попало родственницу вперемешку с желанием лечь куда угодно и уснуть крепким и беспробудным сном. Джо ещё раз зевает и направляется прямиком в холл. Он спешит покинуть здание, не забыв расписаться в ведомости за стойкой в приёмной. Лишь по приезду домой, приняв душ и расстелив постельное бельё, Джо неожиданно вздрагивает, тут же сметая сонливое состояние — всё-таки кое-что он сделать забыл.


	12. Рисунок двенадцатый

Патриция молчит, прячась с головой под одеялом. Воздух спёртый и душный, но ей почему-то всегда нравится так делать, когда происходит ночной обход. Человек, вошедший в палату, стоит молча какое-то время, а потом громко цокает и после тихого «чёрт» уходит в коридор. Дыхание Патриции на несколько секунд замирает, когда она уже готова услышать такой привычный, но такой бесящий щелчок закрывшейся на замок двери. Однако этого не происходит. Девушка с интересом прислушивается, но в ответ лишь тишина и глухой отзвук отдаляющихся по коридору шагов. Она высовывает голову из-под одеяла и пристальным взглядом окидывает неряшливо приоткрытую дверь. В серую палату проникает полоска ярко-жёлтого света от ламп в коридоре.

Патриция скидывает с себя одеяло и аккуратно перебирается на инвалидное кресло, стоящее недалеко от кровати. Хорошо, что теперь ей это делать намного проще благодаря подарку «той странной блондинки». Патриция любит так называть новую медсестру. Устроившись на кресле и поправив чёрные перчатки, она даже позволяет себе слегка ухмыльнуться, но тут же смахивает налёт игривости со своего лица, стоит её взгляду наткнуться на приоткрытую дверь. Это что-то новое. А всё новое для девушки — это потенциальный шанс, и она готова зацепиться за него. Патриция с определённой решимостью движется вперёд и на мгновение останавливается у двери, прислушавшись к шагам. В коридоре стоит полная тишина. И как только они могли забыть закрыть дверь? Патриция тихо фыркает, открыв её полностью и проехав дальше по коридору.

Обшарпанная побелка на стенах и грубый кирпич — девушке хочется сморщить лоб от того, насколько ей осточертело это видеть. Вдруг эхом с другого конца коридора доносятся шаги и Патриция останавливается. Резкий адреналин даже приятен для неё, но страх того, что её маленькое — а может и не очень — приключение может закончиться, не успев ещё даже начаться, заставляет девушку соображать быстро и хаотично. Она резко сворачивает влево и заезжает за угол, молясь, чтобы человек прошёл прямо, а не свернул в эту сторону. К её счастью, так и происходит.

Парень проходит мимо, направившись в левое крыло больницы. Патриция с интересом наблюдает за его удаляющейся фигурой. Со спины она легко узнаёт Джо, сотрудника больницы, и поэтому неряшливо неприкрытая дверь сразу же начинает приобретать смысл. Этот парень всегда кажется каким-то растерянным и постоянно усталым, так что не удивительно, что он допустил такую оплошность. Патриции интересно, почему это он ходит туда-сюда по больнице. Обычно он любит сидеть в своём кабинете и редко контактирует с кем-то. Особенно с ней. Девушка решает спрятаться за потрескавшимся горшком с большим и пышным фикусом, листья которого, кажется, не протирали годами. Как его ещё умудряются не забывать поливать? Патриции приходится с застывшим интересом ждать, пока фигура Джо снова не появится в коридоре. А ещё надеяться, что на этом его похождения закончатся и он свалит домой. Через минут десять парень проходит мимо. Патриция даже не дышит, наблюдая сквозь просветы между листьев, как он устало зевает и направляется в холл. Кажется, на сегодня его рабочий день — а точнее ночь — подходит к концу.

Девушка облегчённо вздыхает. Любопытство — вещь коварная, и Патриции приходит мысль: а что Джо вообще забыл в левом крыле больницы. Оно ведь заброшено, туда её ни разу не возили. Все процедуры и анализы проводятся в правом крыле. Патриция добирается до конца коридора и видит дверь, чуть отличающуюся от остальных. Она кажется новой. Девушка смеётся про себя: кажись, она ещё и не заперта. Джо что, совсем разум потерял? Но ей это на пользу. Патриция быстро, но аккуратно открывает дверь и въезжает внутрь. Свет в комнате автоматически включается. Перед ней предстаёт светлый кабинет с распиханной по стеклянным полкам прозрачных шкафов макулатурой, какими-то диаграммами и одним большим рабочим столом, заваленным папками. На нём также располагается внушительного вида компьютер. Видимо, это чей-то кабинет, и Патриции хочется верить, что она может найти в нём что-то стоящее.

Однако стоит ей открыть папку со своими инициалами и пробежаться по абзацам, настроение исчезает, а в груди зарождается необъяснимая тревога. Читать о себе и своём здоровье в отчёте — отвратительно и мерзко. Девушка морщится и отбрасывает папку. Объехав стол вокруг и отодвинув компьютерное кресло в сторону, она устраивается напротив монитора. Патриция нерешительно включает устройство.

_— Look back to a time and the world_   
_That I saw through the eyes of my youth_   
_Before I was told to walk tall_   
_To be strong, to believe in their truth_   
_But the note that was wrong in their song_   
_Sang of me, mine and I_   
_And I carried it deep inside_

_I give it every little beat of my heart_   
_Give it every single day that I start_   
_To find something simple and real…_

 

Экран включается, Патриция берёт в руки мышку. Найти больше информации о себе не составляет особого труда — глаза девушки фокусируются на тексте, а левая рука невольно сжимает край стола. В горле застывает ком, дыхание хаотично не может решить: то ему учащаться, а то замирать от накатывающегося, как ком, волнения.

Ещё пару кликов мышки — и Патриция видит заветное слово «операция», рядом с которым стоит краткое уточнение «П.Э. перезапуск». Глаза бегло скачут по строчкам, нижняя губа прикусывается до притупленной боли. Немая паника сочится наружу, Патриция больше не в состоянии увидеть текст за пеленой внезапных слёз.

_— They turn you around and around_   
_Shaping phantoms and empty facades_   
_And you keep hanging on to the worlds_   
_Of their promises, lies and charades_

_I'm walking past windows_   
_Reflections of someone like me_   
_But I don't recognise what I see…_

„Pure“, Conchita Wurst

 

Ещё некоторое время — и Патриция не чувствует себя: ярость превозмогает, а папки с прочей макулатурой летят вниз. Посреди тишины как гром раздаётся удар о кафельную плитку. «Беспорядочный» порядок рушится, ладони девушки крепко сжимают вещи и со всей силы бросают их, не глядя, в разные стороны. Монитор компьютера с треском разбивается о пол. Стеклянная дверь шкафа дребезжит от влетевшей в неё книги. Осколки переливаются светом ламп, прежде чем безнадёжно рухнуть вниз. В следующие секунды боль и крик смешиваются в единое безобразие. Кафельная плитка испачкана яркими каплями крови. Всё становится чёрным.

 

* * *

 

В сознании проносится калейдоскоп ночных дорог, разноцветных машин и безумного адреналина, ударяющего в голову. Кадры сменяются так быстро и безрассудно, что Барбара даже не успевает их запомнить. Но вдруг всё замирает. Она видит грязный асфальт, отдающий пурпурным светом. Картина становится чётче. Она видит окровавленное тело девушки, лежащее в позе эмбриона. Барбара протягивает руку вперёд, и мир вокруг окрашивается в неприветливый серый. Асфальт под ногами сменяется холодным белым кафелем. Окровавленное тело Патриции неподвижно. Барбара чувствует, как стук её сердца стремительно учащается в груди. Патриция резко распахивает глаза, и Барбара подскакивает на локтях от волны страха. Темно. Девушка находится в собственной квартире. Барбара старается смахнуть странное ощущение холодного пота на своей коже, но безуспешно. Её охватывает необъяснимое предчувствие.

Девушка встаёт с постели и по непонятным причинам дрожащими руками одевается прямо в темноте, даже не включая свет. Помимо предчувствия её также охватывает странное желание. Это невозможно. Она должна что-то предпринять.

Убедившись, что Челси спокойно спит в своей комнате, Барбара покидает квартиру, спускается вниз и садится в автомобиль. Благо, работать секретным агентом выходит очень даже прибыльно. Задней мыслью к ней даже приходит интерес, а будет ли ей этого не хватать в случае чего. Всё-таки, теперь у неё есть своя машина, а не какой-то там мотоцикл. Она хотя бы может самостоятельно довозить сестру до школы в свободное — если оно у неё вообще появляется — время или на тренировки по гимнастике. Фары освещают дорогу, машина едет по запутанным трассам, удаляясь с каждым километром всё дальше от центра города. Барбара точно знает, куда она направляется.

Чувство тревоги так и не стихает. Наоборот. Видя ночные улицы, девушка невольно возвращает себе воспоминания кошмара. Она превышает максимум скорости и достаточно быстро добирается до места предназначения.

Барбара выходит из машины и захлопывает за собой дверь. Она решительно входит внутрь здания и достаёт из кармана розовый дезодорант. Отворачивается и распыляет им прямо в лицо сидящего в холле сторожа, прежде чем он даже успевает что-то произнести. Мужчина средних лет моментально засыпает прямо за рабочим столом.

— Это последнее изобретение Лазло действительно работает, — замечает вслух Барбара, крутя в руках баллончик.

Она кладёт его обратно в карман пальто и направляется в сторону палаты Патриции. Только на полпути у девушки появляются сомнения, а не было ли это слишком? Однако ей совсем не хочется думать об этом сейчас. Впервые за долгое время её действия и мотивы иррациональны до невозможности. Но ведь это случается иногда с каждым, так? Да и в последнее время Барбара часто была на взводе. Часто доводила себя до предела. Быть может, ей даже необходима эта иррациональность в жизни, чтобы выпустить пар.

Девушка доходит до палаты, дверь которой распахнута, и настороженно заглядывает внутрь. Пусто. В тёмной комнате нет ни Патриции, ни её инвалидного кресла. То самое необъяснимое предчувствие, охватившее её сознание после кошмара, начинает нарастать с новым темпом. Барбара тут же бросается на поиски, осматривая все коридоры и дёргая за ручки встречающихся по пути дверей. Однако все они закрыты, кроме одной. Девушка доходит до конца коридора левого крыла больницы и обнаруживает чуть приоткрытую дверь. Она заходит внутрь, и свет автоматически включается.

Беспорядок помещения — последнее, что привлекает внимание Барбары. Окроплённые алыми каплями одежда и кожа лежащей на полу девушки, а затем и её сомкнутые глаза, от которых идут по щекам тропы блестящих слёз, заставляют Барбару невольно зажать рот рукой и ринуться к Патриции, лежащей на холодном кафеле в позе эмбриона. Ладони обхватывают лицо девушки, хаотично стряхивают осколки битого стекла и пытаются разбудить Патрицию, но та явно без сознания. Тогда Барбара берёт её на руки и, крепко сжав губы от боязни её уронить, сажает девушку на инвалидное кресло, стоящее совсем близко. Она прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к шее Патриции, чтобы убедиться, что пульс есть.

Хочется облегчённо вздохнуть. Кажется, что девушка в порядке, однако в ту же секунду Барбара настораживается. Она озирается по сторонам, небрежно поднимает папки с пола и осматривает их, пока её взгляд не падает на валяющийся на полу монитор. Его экран треснут от падения, но Барбара решает его поднять и подключить отсоединённый кабель обратно. Экран зажигается, и перед ней всплывает текст, озаглавленный как «П.Э. перезапуск». Глаза быстро пробегают по тексту, наполненному отчётами врачей и других сотрудников. Текст гласит о научном методе, созданном специально для перевоплощения преступников в людей-роботов без чувств и воспоминаний, воли и каких-либо человеческих потребностей. Барбаре соврали. Ни о какой операции не идёт речи.

Она отшатывается от компьютера, безэмоционально смотря отречёнными глазами вперёд. Так вот для чего им нужна Патриция. Сердце болезненно колит и скрипит. Барбара сдерживает слёзы и опустошённо бродит взглядом по чертам лица находящейся без сознания девушки. Барбара знает, что не может так просто этого оставить. Слегка дрожащими руками она берётся за инвалидное кресло.

Уже через несколько минут инвалидное кресло Патриции находится на заднем сиденье машины Барбары, а сама она пристёгнута на переднем. Всё ещё в алой крови, которая в свете ночного города становится то цвета яркой меди, то рубина. Барбара то и дело посматривает на девушку, беспокойно воюя сама с собой.

Уже в квартире Барбара обрабатывает раны Патриции, с каждым разом задерживая дыхание и касаясь её так аккуратно и бережно, почти невесомо, что самой страшно, а правильно ли вообще она оказывает помощь. Свет в квартире включать всё ещё не хочется. Так проявляется боязнь, что любой шорох разбудит девушку. Барбара почти заканчивает, когда слышит позади себя детский голос:

— Барби? А кто это?

Девушка оборачивается и видит заспанную Челси, с любопытством оглядывающую Патрицию, сидящую в инвалидном кресле.

— Просто старая подруга, — шёпотом отвечает Барбара.


	13. Рисунок тринадцатый

На экране плазменного телевизора мельтешат яркие мультипликационные персонажи. Смех Челси периодически звучит в стенах квартиры. Барбара может, конечно, уделить хоть какое-то усилие, чтобы понять, что конкретно в мультфильме её рассмешило, но она не в состоянии оторвать своего внимания от Патриции. Девушка сидит в инвалидном кресле подле дивана, а её глаза устремлены на экран. Однако ни улыбки, ни ещё каких-либо признаков эмоций на её лице не наблюдается. Барбара следит за отстранённым взглядом Патриции всё утро. С того самого момента, как бывшая злодейка очнулась, она лишь произнесла краткое: «Где я?». И когда Барбара тихо объяснила, что произошло, девушка больше не стала задавать вопросов и с кем-то разговаривать, погрузившись в неопределённое состояние недоверия и закрытости. _«Снова»_ , — успевает проскользнуть ироничная мысль в голове Барбары, прежде чем раздаётся громкий дверной звонок.

Старшая Робертс поднимается с кресла и идёт по направлению к входной двери. Замок открывается, и Барбара видит на пороге обеспокоенную Эмму. Кажется, она спешила и даже забыла накраситься, из-за чего впервые веснушки на её лице выглядят не такими блеклыми и лучше контрастируют с кожей.

Эмма входит внутрь, и Барбара с ней кратко здоровается, на что гостья совсем не обращает внимания, стоит ей увидеть Патрицию, которая всё так же непрерывно, но безэмоционально следит за движущимися нарисованными картинками. Эмма резко срывается с места и подходит к Патриции. Барбаре остаётся только наблюдать. Медсестра, явно очень взволнованная, встаёт перед Патрицией и наклоняется, чтобы получше её рассмотреть и убедиться, что она в порядке. Однако девушка молчит и смотрит пустым взглядом, игнорируя её. Эмма растерянно отстраняется и оборачивается в сторону Барбары. Та лишь в нерешительности сжимает губы.

— Я пригласила тебя, потому что подумала, что ты можешь здесь чем-то помочь, — после некоторого молчания поясняет старшая Робертс.

Эмма, по всей видимости, помочь не может, но она достаёт из небрежно свисающего с плеча рюкзака пакет из какой-то местной пекарни и свёрнутый в трубку рисунок со словами:

— Я нарисовала его после прогулки у озера.

На рисунке изображена Патриция. Её лицо замерло в немом восторге, изумрудные глаза так и светятся искренним любопытством, а вокруг цветёт зелень. На фоне запечатлено синеватое озеро, на ряби которого играют яркие блики утреннего солнца. У Барбары аж перехватывает дыхание от того, как точно, но при этом по-своему Эмме удалось запечатлеть момент. Старшая Робертс даже может поклясться, что один только взгляд на этот рисунок принёс ей воспоминания об их совместной прогулке у озера до малейших деталей.

— Красиво, — только и может сказать девушка, подняв глаза на Эмму. Та, в свою очередь, снова подходит к Патриции и показывает ей портрет. Девушка смотрит безучастно, но на пару мгновений в её глазах вспыхивает любопытство и задумчивость. Эмма, не уловив явного эмоционального отклика, расстроено кладёт рисунок на диван и смотрит на Барбару:

— И что дальше?

— Боюсь, что в ближайшее время ты можешь лишиться работы, — честно говорит девушка. — И я тоже.

Пусть Эмма и не знает, о какой именно работе Барбары идёт речь, старшая Робертс чувствует нужду это сказать.

Через некоторое время Эмма собирается уходить, явно разочарованная и слегка растерянная. Барбара открывает для неё дверь и собирается проводить, как вдруг из другой части студии слышится осторожный голос Патриции:

— Эмма?

— Да? — тут же отзывается медсестра и разворачивается обратно.

— Подойди, пожалуйста.

Девушка возвращается к ней, а Барбара молча следит за тем, как Патриция к ней тянется, чтобы обнять. Эмма аккуратно обнимает её в ответ и закрывает глаза. У Барбары такое чувство, словно она наблюдает за очень грустным прощанием навсегда. После этого Эмма молча уходит, а Барбара внимательно смотрит на Патрицию. Это забавно, как они в данный момент похожи с Челси. У обеих высокие хвосты, обе неотрывно смотрят на экран телевизора. У Челси едва заметная улыбка, а у Патриции взгляд задумчивый, словно она обрабатывает какую-то слишком сложную информацию. Барбара берёт свой телефон и удаляется в ванную комнату, решив оставить их одних.

Она быстро набирает знакомый номер и, опираясь о борт ванны, некоторое время стоит в нерешительности. Неприятные сомнения каруселью крутятся в голове, противоречивые мысли создают неразбериху. Палец девушки замирает в сантиметре от сенсорного экрана, прежде чем нажать кнопку вызова. Барбара делает глубокий вздох и невольно выпрямляет осанку.

Гудки долго не длятся. В трубке раздаётся знакомый голос:

— Барбара?

— Здравствуйте, Мисс Z.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться ли мне, что ты так быстро позвонила.

Девушка молча смотрит в пол. Отчего-то у неё учащённо бьётся сердце. Из всех ситуаций, в которые она попадала, пока работала в агенстве, эта кажется самой волнительной.

— Я звоню вам, чтобы рассказать, что я… — Барбара запинается. И как такое можно объяснить? Что ей сказать? Что она украла девушку, над которой агенство ставило опыты и которая ещё и по совместительству является бывшей преступницей?

— Мне известно, что ты сделала, — Мисс Z вдруг холодным голосом обрывает беспокойные мысли Робертс. — У нас стоят спрятанные камеры наблюдения по всей площади не только агенства, но и любых других зданий, которые ему принадлежат.

Барбара в замешательстве сжимает в руке телефон и на мгновение отстраняется от него, поражаясь собственной недальновидности. В последнее время с ней такое случается слишком часто. Она внезапно растеряла все свои навыки суперагента. Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Возможно, что они ей больше никогда не понадобятся.

— Хорошо, — резко произносит Барбара. Получается даже более уверенней, чем она планировала. — Но я также звоню, чтобы сказать, что я увольняюсь.

Произнесённые слова эхом раздаются в голове. Она _действительно_ это сказала? На той стороне звучит тишина, пока разочарованный голос не произносит:

— Оно действительно того стоит?

— Да.

— А как же твоя команда? Твоя возможность быть моей последовательницей?

Это хороший аргумент. А как же её подруги Рене и Тереза? Барбара не хочет даже представлять их реакцию на такое решение, но она понимает, что больше так не может. Их дружба никуда не исчезнет, а Патриция…

— Я уже приняла решение, — с уверенностью заключает девушка.

— Эх, Барбара-Барбара, — в голосе Мисс Z можно услышать явную усталость. Барбаре хочется увидеть выражение лица женщины, чтобы лучше её понять. — Поступай как знаешь. Можешь оставить её себе.

Мисс Z отключается. Барбара убирает телефон в карман и разворачивается к зеркалу над умывальником. На её изнурённом лице виднеется лёгкая улыбка. Она это сделала.

Вернувшись в комнату, Барбара замечает странную картину. Патриция и Челси перекидываются парой слов о происходящем на экране. Кажется, команда подростков и собака вот-вот раскроют очередную тайну и сорвут с кого-то маску. Патриция и Челси пытаются угадать, кто же это, но в итоге, судя по реакции, обе промахиваются с вариантами. Младшая Робертс, конечно, любит поболтать, но Барбара не на шутку удивляется увиденному. Патриция кажется… прежней? Интонация её голоса живее, а выражение лица эмоциональней. Но когда бывшая злодейка поворачивается в её сторону и замечает, что они с Челси в комнате не одни, она на секунду меняется в лице. В её глазах вновь возникает налёт задумчивости, но он внезапно сходит прочь, когда она произносит краткое:

— Присаживайся, блондинка.

Барбара молча садится на диван, а Патриция продолжает:

— У нас есть булочки с корицей.

Девушка поднимает пакет, который принесла Эмма, и машет им перед удивлённым лицом старшей Робертс. Челси тем временем встаёт с места, отходит к кухонной гарнитуре, а затем возвращается с тремя стаканами апельсинового сока на подносе, на что Патриция отвечат с полуулыбкой и, похожим на её прежний, игривым тоном:

— Спасибо, блондинка поменьше.

 

* * *

 

Расположенное напротив Барбары лицо освещено холодной луной из широких окон. Кажется, Патриция изучает её, медленно двигаясь взглядом по мягким очертаниям. Ночная прохлада застывает в воздухе; уличные огни Лос-Анджелеса бьют по окнам. Что-то сокровенное есть в этом моменте. Барбаре не хочется даже что-либо произносить.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, словно я тебя знаю? — сам собой раздаётся голос в стенах студии. Зелёные глаза блестят, словно Патриция уверена, что лежащая напротив неё девушка точно знает ответ на этот вопрос.

Барбара на мгновение отводит взгляд, смутившись. Это момент, когда она может всё рассказать? А поверит ли ей Патриция? А можно ли вообще на человека с утраченной памятью вываливать настолько большой поток информации о его прошлом? Безопасно ли это? К счастью, Барбара не успевает ответить на эти вопросы самой себе, потому что Патриция добавляет:

— Мне хочется называть тебя разными прозвищами.

— Какими например?

— Не знаю. Обидными.

Барбара не может сдержать улыбку и внезапный смешок, вырвавшийся из груди. Глаза Патриции, переливающиеся в темноте тёплым изумрудом, кажется, тоже улыбаются.

— Если хочешь, я сделаю всё, чтобы найти способ напомнить тебе.

Губы Патриции резко изгибаются в настоящей улыбке.

— Жаль только, что «найти» и «поймать» — совершенно разные вещи, — "невпопад" произносит девушка.

Сначала Барбара непонимающе хмурится, а затем, когда воспоминания прошлого волной накатывают на неё, она с широко раскрытыми глазами внимательно смотрит на Патрицию. В полутьме та кажется совсем прежней. Серые стены палаты заставили Барбару на какое-то время поверить, что она уже никогда не будет собой. Но сейчас, когда огни ночного города, просачивающиеся сквозь окна, так и сверкают в её глазах, всё становится на свои места. И уверенности у обеих прибавляется намного больше.

Барбара ничего не отвечает на реплику девушки. Она молча накрывает ладонью руку Патриции, лежащую на подушке между ними, и бережно гладит указательным пальцем тёплую кожу. Тёплые краски заполняют сознание, и у обеих возникает насмешливая улыбка, словно они давние приятельницы, которые смеются над чем-то старым и _почти_ забытым.

Табличка с надписью «выход» горит ярко-зелёным цветом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот я и добралась до конца. Спасибо, что дочитали мой фанфик. Хоть он и занял приличное время, мне было интересно над ним работать. И, разумеется, огромное спасибо моей бете, T-ten, за то, что уделила мне время и помогла с редактированием.


End file.
